Silence isn't Always Golden
by GinaDBrewer
Summary: When the team goes to investigate a murder, things turn dangerous. Tony's life hangs in the balance and life will never be the same for anyone at NCIS headquarters. Lots of Tiva!
1. Chapter 1

When Tony DiNozzo went into work that morning he didn't know that his life was going to change forever. He didn't know that his co-workers which he considered his family would be coming together to help him, and he sure didn't expect his average day to be turned upside down. In typical DiNozzo fashion, he had been out bonging beers the night before. To his realization he wasn't as young as he was in college and the hangovers hurt worse now that he was older. He had his sunglasses on and his feet propped up on his desk. McGee walked in and seen a hungover Tony. He had seen Tony hungover before but he would normally be trying some weird way to get rid of it by now. He knew not to talk to Tony or he might get his ass chewed. Ziva walked in taken back by the senior field agent. In the time she had been there she had not seen him in this kind of shape. She looked over at McGee with a questioning look.

"What is wrong with him?" Ziva asked.

McGee put a finger up to her lips and hushed her. Before she could ask anymore question, Gibbs came walking in with his cup of coffee in hand. Gibbs stopped at Tony's desk.

"Out drinking too late again?" Gibbs asked his senior field agent.

Tony raised his head slightly "At least I wasn't building a boat while I was drinking."

With that Gibbs knocked Tony's feet off his desk and smirked. "Grab your gear we got a dead petty officer."

'I really should have called in this morning' Tony thought.

"Today DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled.

So much for being sensitive to his head.

* * *

Once the team got out to the crime scene they found a woman still in her car.

"DiNozzo bag evidence, David take pictures, McGee I want you to I.D. the body." Gibbs ordered.

As the team worked McGee was able to find the woman's military card.

"So we have a Petty Officer Velina Waters. Says she's 25." McGee stated.

"Good work McGee." Gibbs said giving Tim a pat on the back.

"Looks like she was stabbed multiple boss. A bit of an under kill if you ask me." Ziva stated.

"The phrase is overkill Zee-Vah." Tony said his head still pounding. He rubbed his temples wishing the migraine would go away.

Tony wasn't paying attention and didn't see a log. His foot caught it and he tripped almost going underneath the car. He slapped the ground for having mud in his face. When he looked up he seen a bomb strapped to the underneath side of the car. It was already counting down and only had 45 seconds left before it would explode.

"There's a bomb!" Tony yelled.

"What!" McGee yelled back.

"I need you guys to run as far as you can away from here." Tony commanded.

"No we aren't leaving you!" Ziva demanded.

"This is not up for debate. I am a lot faster than you two. Now go!" Tony yelled as he watched his team mates run for the road.

"Anthony you should have called in today." Tony told himself before attempting to get up and get away from the car.

As McGee and Ziva reached Gibbs and the medical examiner truck they yelled.

"It's the car!" McGee yelled.

"It's going to…" Ziva yelled. Before she could finish her sentence a loud explosion cut her off which sent everyone to the ground for safety.

"Tony!" She yelled.

Her partner never made it up to where they were. There was no sign of the agent which sent a gut wrenching sensation through Gibbs. He couldn't lose Tony, even if he did want to go out with a bang.

"Ducky go ahead and call 911 I'm almost positive we will need it." Gibbs said.

The agents made their way down to where the burning car was. On the hill side they found their team mate. Even as fast as he was, he could not out run the effects of the explosion.

Tony's ears were ringing as if he was at a loud rock concert half the night. He seen the team come up next to him but he couldn't hear anything they were saying. Everything was a blur. What were they saying? Why was McGee running away? Why did Ziva look like she was on the verge of tears? And Gibbs, why was his face showing a sign of concern, a sign of worry? His body ached and he felt cold. It was a hot September day when they got out to the crime scene earlier. Why was he freezing now?

"Boss, I'm cold!" Tony yelled.

Why can't I hear my voice? Tony started to panic.

He seen Gibbs nod and seen his lips move but he couldn't understand anything that the older agent was saying. He closed his eyes hoping that this was all a bad dream. Before he could slip off to sleep he felt Gibbs hand slap the top of his head. His eyes popped open to see Gibbs was saying something, but again he couldn't hear what it was. Tony always had something to say. The fact he was silent was almost painful to Gibbs. At this moment silence was not golden. The searing pain all over Tony's body over took him and he fell into a deep darkness. He could only hope when he awoke he could hear his team's voices again.

When the ambulance arrived they found that Agent DiNozzo was in worse shape than they originally perceived. It was a matter of life and death now. His breathing was shallow and his heart rate had dropped. A paramedic called in med-flight to take Tony to the hospital.

"Which hospital would you rather take him to?" The paramedic asked Gibbs.

"Bethesda, they have all his medical history on file there." Gibbs answered.

"Very well." The paramedic said turning to call in the orders.

Ziva didn't want to leave Tony's side. He had burns all over his body from the explosion. 'Why didn't he just run with us?' She thought. She tried to hold his hand but he let out a painful moan. Tears started to run down her cheek and she quickly swiped them away with the back of her hand. The wind started to pick up and Gibbs knew that that meant help was here. The flight crew came running down the hill to where the agent laid. They quickly tried to get him onto a gurney. His body quivered in pain as they tried to move him. As they got up to the hill toward the helicopter, Ducky got his first look at Tony.

"Oh dear Anthony." Ducky said.

"Is he alright Dr. Mallard?" Palmer asked before turning around. When he turned he seen flesh hanging off of Tony's lifeless body. Palmer who had went to medical school, knew it would take some major plastic and reconstructive surgery to make Tony look like the loveable DiNozzo they all knew. None of the team members were allowed on to the helicopter to ride with Tony, to comfort him on the way to the hospital. As the helicopter lifted off, it was the first time Ziva felt complete helpless and felt like she wasn't in control. Unafraid of what her boss may think of her, she sat down on the side of the road and began to cry.

"It's ok Ziva, he's going to pull through this." Gibbs tried to comfort her.

"But what if he doesn't?" Ziva said wiping the tears from her face.

"It's a bridge we will have to cross if we get there."

On the flight to the hospital Tony had stopped breathing completely and had flatlined. Being very careful the inflight paramedics tried to bring Tony back.

What would have taken 30 minutes to get to Bethesda only took 15 with Gibbs driving his team. When they were arriving at the emergency room, the flight team was unloading Tony from the helicopter. Gibbs had to stay strong for his team as he seen the flight crew doing chest compression on his agent. He knew it wasn't good out in the field, but this just confirmed his gut feeling his agent was in grave danger. He couldn't lose Tony, not after losing Kate.

 **New chapter up soon! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs mind wandered back to the day he lost Kate. There was nothing he could do to help her. She was dead before she ever hit the ground. With Tony things were different. When he got down to him he was still alive, even if he did look like something from The Walking Dead or Night of the Living Dead. In fact, not much flesh was still attached to his body. As the flight crew came rushing towards the emergency room door it brought Gibbs out of his thoughts and back to the present. He watched as if it was in slow motion as the flight crew ran past him. He could see one of the flight crew members riding the gurney with Tony. She was on top of Tony pounding on his chest as another forced air into his lungs. The skin on his face looked like it had been melted off his lifeless body.

"Code Blue!" a hospital nurse yelled as she went out to help bring Tony into the hospital. A team of medical staff came rushing out with yellow precaution aprons on over their scrubs and masks over their faces.

Gibbs truly feared for his agent's life. He pulled Ziva in close to him as the young agent wailed with sorrow. The team waited in the hospital waiting room with other families. As nurses came out to get those families, Gibbs could only assume the worst as they hadn't heard anything. What seemed like hours hard only been mere minutes. Gibbs had had enough. He sneaked back into the emergency room to find his agent. He came to the trauma bay that held Tony. As he stood there and watched he almost regretted slipping back there. He watched as the nurses cleared away from Tony's body, charged up the paddles and tried to shock his heart. It was unnerving to see that flesh was on the paddles after shocking his lifeless body. Gibbs watched as they couldn't get a heart beat on the monitors and tried again to shock his heart. Poor Tony's body jerked off the table as they tried to restart his heart. A nurse finally noticed Gibbs and started out of the room pulling the curtain so no one else could see.

"Sir you can't be back here." The nurse told him.

"I am his medical proxy and he's like a son to me. Please let me stay. I have to be with him." Gibbs pleaded. "Please?"

The older agents piercing blue eyes filled with tears.

"Sir we are doing everything we can to save Agent DiNozzo. I promise you will be the first one we tell of his condition. He is in good hands." The nurse said trying to comfort Gibbs. She showed Gibbs back out to the waiting room where the rest of his team was. He took a deep breath and tried to hide his tears. He couldn't let them know that Tony was gone. He had to hold on to hope that Tony would pull through this. He wasn't Kate. There was at least some hope for his senior field agent.

"How is he Gibbs?" Ziva asked seeing the worry on her bosses face.

"They don't know much right now. But when they do, they will let us know."

Abby arrived at the hospital with a bag full of clothes for both Ziva and Tony. Ziva wanted to change out of her clothes that was soiled with mud and smelled of smoke. But she was afraid to, afraid that the doctor would come out and update them on Tony and she wouldn't be there. She desperately wanted to be back there with Tony even if the sight of him scared her at the moment.

"Ziva, it's ok to go change. We will be right here waiting on him." Gibbs said with sorrow in his voice.

Ziva slipped off to the bathroom and slipped into her yoga pants, tennis shoes and Tony's OSU shirt that was overly large on her. She pulled her hair up into a bun and headed back out to the waiting room. Just as Gibbs had said, no one had come out to update yet. Ziva curled her legs up under her and folded her arms. McGee sat with an arm around a crying Abby, her makeup smeared all over her face. Gibbs paced the floor, he was the only one who truly knew how Tony was. The normally talkative Ducky was quiet as he sat next to Palmer. Ziva had dozed off. She could see Tony telling her to run and the next thing he didn't even look human anymore. She woke up gasping for air as she remembered the events of the day. Gibbs put an arm around his crying agent. He knew that they had broken one of his rules, but they really did make a cute couple. He couldn't be too mad at them. Who knows they could have little ninja DiNozzo's running around the bullpen one day. Gibbs smiled at that thought, but then the smile faded as he thought of the condition of DiNozzo. A doctor walked out to the waiting room with a discouraged look on his face.

"I am looking for the family of an Anthony DiNozzo." The young doctor said.

The team hesitated but Gibbs spoke up.

"We are the family of Tony DiNozzo." Gibbs said standing.

"Please follow me, I need to speak with you guys in private." The young doctor said.

Ziva gave Gibbs a look. She had a gut feeling of what the doctor was about to tell him and she prayed she was wrong.

 **What kind of update will the Doctor give the team? New Chapter up soon! Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

The team followed the doctor to a private waiting room that was normally reserved for families who loved ones had just passed.

"I can tell that Agent DiNozzo has a loving team behind him and he will need that in the coming days." the young doctor started.

'The coming days' Ziva thought. 'that must mean he is still alive!' she straightened up to listen to what else the doctor had to say.

"Tony was burned on over 90% of his body. The fact that he is even alive is a miracle. We did have to revive him a few times. He is in serious condition at the moment. He will have to have multiple surgery over the next few months. One thing that is more minor considering everything he has been through is both of his ear drums are busted due to the explosion. There is a chance that he may never regain his hearing and be legally deaf. He will need your help through this trying time and I ask that you be patient with him." The doctor explained.

The fact that his agent was alive comforted Gibbs. If Tony was deaf, Abby and himself could teach him sign language. They would make things work. The biggest thing was he was alive.

Ziva wanted to cry. The fact that he would never hear her tell him I Love You again broke her heart. But the fact that he was still with her soothed her soul.

"Can we see him?" Ziva managed to say through the tears.

"Yes but do to his burns I can not let you go in. You can see him from outside the room. When he gets stronger we can let visitors in to see him. Right now his risk of infection is very high."

When the team walked to Tony's ICU room all they could do was look in through the window and see him hooked up to monitors and a ventilator. His whole body was wrapped in bandages.

"If Tony could see himself right now, he would say that he looked like a Mummy and would make some crazy movie quote." McGee laughed. It sparked a laugh from the rest of the team and earned him a slap on the head from Gibbs.

He had a long hard road ahead of him, the team was going to be right there with him.

That night Gibbs ordered everyone to go home and get some rest. However, none of them followed Gibbs orders. Instead spending the night in Tony's ICU room.

Another team of NCIS agents came in and took over the investigation of the lady that was stabbed and then ultimately burned. Gibbs wanted his team to have enough time to support Tony.

Tony was in a lot of pain but couldn't speak. It scared Tony not being able to hear anything. All he could hear was a loud roar mixed with a high pitch ring in his ears. He could feel people touching his hand but couldn't make out who they were or if they were talking to him. He desperately wanted to hear Ziva's voice and hear her tell him he loved her once more. He wanted to hear Gibbs tell him 'Dammit DiNozzo' for getting into the mess he was in. He wanted to hear one of Ducky's crazy's stories. He wanted to hear all about one of Abby's party she went to. Wanted to hear Probie ramble on about something to do with computers. Most of all he just wanted to hear something, honestly anything would be nice right now. He had always heard silence was golden but right now silence was killing him.

 **Will Tony every get his hearing back? New chapter up soon! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

The team stayed the night out in the Burn ICU waiting room. Unknown to the team, Tony's condition took a turn for the worst over night. With being burned all over his body, the team knew he was at an exceptionally high risk for infection but they weren't expecting it. He was Tony DiNozzo, he can pull through anything. It wasn't until a doctor came to the ICU waiting room to tell them of Tony's condition that it was officially setting in they could still lose him.

"Are you guys the family of Tony DiNozzo?" the doctor asked.

The question woke the team from their sleep. Ziva unfolded her legs and jumped to her feet. She rubbed her eyes to wake up just a little bit more. She looked at her watch. It was only 2am. The rest of the team had also gotten up from their chairs and joined Ziva standing in front of the doctor. Palmer knew anytime a doctor came out at this time of the morning, it normally meant bad news. He put his arm around Ziva's shoulders and pulled her to him. She leaned against him afraid of what they might hear.

"We are here for Agent DiNozzo." Ziva said the words barely able to make their way out of her mouth.

"How is he doc?" Gibbs asked.

"Sadly he has taken a turn for the worst. With Tony being burned so bad, he has contracted an infection and has become septic." The doctor explained.

Gibbs knew that most septic patients didn't pull through especially when they were burn patients.

"What are his chances doc?" Gibbs asked on the verge of breaking down.

"25%" The doctor said sadly. "We will keep an eye on him. We are hoping that we can give him a blood transfusion and help save him since the blood is also septic."

Ziva walked to the window and looked upon the love of her life. He was still intubated and on a ventilator. She watched as nurses went in to check on him in the burn ICU. Each one would wear gowns, gloves, masks and shoe covers. She was ready for him to get stronger so she could go in and be by his side. Gibbs told his team to go home and get some rest since it had been a long 24 hours.

"If anything happens I will call you." Gibbs said.

"Gibbs, we can't leave him. He would never leave us!" Abby cried.

"You need your rest. You don't want Tony seeing you with mascara all over your face when he comes to." Gibbs said kissing her forehead.

Abby smiled as McGee took her hand and led her to the elevator.

"Jethro, this doesn't look good please call me if anything happens." Ducky said.

"You have my word Ducky." Gibbs said giving the older doctor a pat on the back. Palmer gave Gibbs a sheepish smile. They both knew the truth that the indestructible DiNozzo might have just met his match. After the team was gone, Ziva and Gibbs sat back down in the waiting room. Gibbs sat with his arm around Ziva as she slept soundly with her head laid against his shoulder. The poor thing had cried herself to sleep.

Around 5am, McGee got a phone call he was dreading. He didn't want to disturb Abby who was curled up next to him. When he seen on the caller ID it was Gibbs his heart dropped.

"Agent McGee…" Tim answered the phone.

"McGee, you and Abby need to get back down here. Tony's taken another turn. It doesn't look good Tim." Gibbs said. His voice cracking.

McGee jumped out of bed and pulled his pants and shirt on quickly. Abby patted the bed looking for her sweet little probie.

"Timmy, where are you?" Abby asked sitting up in bed.

"We got to go Abs, it's Tony!" McGee said putting on his shoes.

Those words awoke a sleepy Abby as she got up and put on a black shirt and black pants.

When the two got to the hospital they stepped on the elevator. As the elevator doors went to shut, Palmer yelled out.

"Wait for me!" Palmer said running for the elevator.

The ride to the burn unit was a quiet one. None of the team wanted to face the fact that their very special agent was probably never leaving this hospital, unless he was leaving in a body bag.

When the three made it to the waiting room they found Ziva in a corner crying, with Ducky trying to console her. Gibbs was standing at a window looking out at where the sun would soon be rising with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Boss how is he?" McGee asked.

Gibbs never turned around. He couldn't let his team see him cry. Instead Ducky approached the three.

"I think it is best if we sit down and talk." Ducky said. The three sat over near Ziva and waited for an explanation from the older doctor.

"Tony has taken another turn for the worst. The doctors have found he has pneumonia in both lungs. When he had the plague it did a lot of damage to his lungs, now pneumonia had attacked both of his scarred lungs. His chances in surviving this have dropped even lower sadly. Some of the doctors don't think he will make it through the next 12 hours." Ducky explained to the young team. He didn't want to believe the words that were coming out of his own mouth. As hard as the team had tried to be to stay strong, they broke down into tears.

Dr. Pitt who had taken care of Tony when he had the plague allowed two visitors in to see Tony and they could only stay in there for 5 minutes. The team agreed that it should be Ziva and Gibbs to go in. If anyone could talk some sense into Tony DiNozzo and convince him to survive it was those two. They donned the appropriate safety attire and headed in. Ziva tried to keep her tears from flowing as she entered into the room of the man she loved. The fear of losing him was almost unbearable. She sat down in a chair next to his bed and carefully placed her hand on top of his. His body jerked in pain from her touch. She desperately wanted him to know she was there, but knowing he couldn't hear her she didn't know what else to do. She leaned down to his forehead and kissed him.

"You've got to pull through this DiNozzo. I have to have my senior field agent back. We got your six buddy." Gibbs said.

"I hate to run you guys out but the time for visitors is over." Dr. Pitt explained.

"I love you Tony DiNozzo." Ziva whispered into his ear. She hoped by some miracle he could hear what she said and something wouldn't happen to him without him knowing that he was loved. Ziva and Gibbs returned to the rest of the team who was sitting in the waiting room. Ducky took Ziva into his arms and tried to comfort her. At this point the only thing that could really comfort her is if this was all just a bad dream.

 **New chapter up soon! Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

Ziva sat curled up in a chair and stared at the wall. The fact the love of her life was dying right down the hall broke her heart. In all her training as a Mossad agent, it never prepared her for losing her partner, friend and lover. She let her mind wander back to when they were undercover as married assassins. Even though they had to fake their love life it was then she realized that Tony DiNozzo was the one she wanted to be with for the rest of her life. When she had told him on that mission that she was pregnant he almost had a glow about him. What she would give to see that glow on his face and that million dollar smile right now.

Ziva wanted nothing more than to see the face she fell in love with again and hear his voice. But for now all she had was pictures of what he used to look like. She listened to a voicemail that he had left her a few days ago. She wished she had answered the phone that day. She saw the missed call still on her phone log. 'God why didn't I just answer the phone that day?' she thought beating herself up. She had already gone home that night. Tony had stayed at headquarters late that evening to finish up a lot of paperwork. He had called her late that night and left a voicemail when she didn't answer. She now pressed her phone against her ear and listened to the voicemail that had his sweet voice on the other end.

 _Hey sweetcheeks just wanted to let you know how lucky I am to have you in my life. I love you._

'Sweetcheeks" she pondered. That was the nickname her little hairy butt gave her. The fact in hearing him tell her he loved her, even in a voicemail was comforting. The waiting room was silent other than the sniffles from the rest of the team. Ziva walked to the window of Tony's room. How she could be with him in the way they were a week ago, a month ago, even five months ago. To have the happiness they shared back instead of the guilt and fear in her heart.

"He's going to be alright Zee" Gibbs said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't think I can do this Gibbs. I can't lose him not like this. It's almost like it would have been easier if he would have died out there on that hillside instead of seeing him in so much pain and suffer." Ziva cried. Gibbs pulled her into a hug and placed his chin on her head.

"Ziva, we need to talk about some options." Dr. Pitt said walking up to the two agents.

"Brad you know good and well that I am Tony's power of attorney. I am the one that makes all of his medical decisions." Gibbs spat. What did Ziva know about Tony's health? She wasn't there when he had the plague and almost died. Gibbs believed he knew what was right for his agent and Ziva was going to have no say in his medical decisions.

"Actually Agent Gibbs it says here in Tony's chart that Mrs. Ziva DiNozzo is to make all medical decisions for Tony.

"What!" Gibbs spat. He then looked at Ziva. "Mrs. DiNozzo?"

"We didn't know how to tell you Gibbs." Ziva cried.

"How long?"

"Five months ago. We slipped off to the Hamptons and eloped. We knew if we told you that you wouldn't approve of it Gibbs." Ziva said wiping away tears.

Gibbs was shocked. Why wouldn't they of tell me?

"I'm sorry Mrs. DiNozzo but we really need to talk about the options." Dr. Pitt interrupted.

"Yes, I will make the decisions but I would like Agent Gibbs input as well." Ziva answered.

"Very well. This is Dr. Steven Williams. He's a surgeon that I highly recommend. I will let him explain what needs to be done." Dr. Pitt said.

"I believe Tony needs a debridement of some of the burn wounds. It will clear out some of the infected tissue. We can do it right here in his room. We just need your consent." Dr. Williams said

"Will this set back his healing process?" Gibbs asked.

"Not at all. It will give his body a chance to heal and recover from the pneumonia. At the moment I think it would be his best options." Dr. Pitt answered.

Ziva looked at Gibbs who gave her a nod.

"Let's do it." Ziva said

The thought of what they were about to do made Ziva sick. Gibbs knew that it wasn't just Tony's impending procedure that made her sick.

"Does Tony know yet?" Gibbs asked.

"No. I had found out the morning of the accident and had planned on telling him that night. It was hard to keep it a secret even at the crime scene. Gibbs if I lose him what am I going to do?" Ziva asked.

"We will make sure you guys are taken care of. The rest of the team…" Gibbs asked.

"No one else knows yet. Just me and you." Ziva said wiping more tears from her eyes. What irony she thought. The day she finds out she's pregnant is the same day her husband almost dies. She prayed that he would pull through and be able to see their little one born.

 **New chapter up soon! Please Review!**

 **A/N Thank you so much to Denise3130 for the insights!**


	6. Chapter 6

It had been stressful on all of the team. But now to find out Ziva and Tony were married, plus expecting a little one, Gibbs now understood why Ziva was taking all this so hard. Tony was much more to her than her partner out in the field. Gibbs knew she needed a break. Stress wouldn't be good for her or the baby. As the two walked back to the waiting room, Gibbs called out to McGee.

"McGee, take Ziva home. Get her some food she hasn't ate she early yesterday morning." Gibbs ordered.

"I'm fine Gibbs. I'm not leaving." Ziva demanded.

"Ziva, I'm not asking you to, I'm telling you to. Now go." Gibbs demanded as McGee put an arm around Ziva's shoulders and led her to the elevator.

As McGee drove Ziva knew she would have to tell him sooner or later, but she didn't feel like explaining herself at the moment.

"Could you drive me to Tony's apartment?" Ziva asked quietly "I would like to pick up some things for him."

"Yeah sure Zee." McGee answered.

The rest of the ride was quiet. Ziva looked out the window at the passing scenery. Her morning sickness was trying to come back and she really didn't want to get sick in McGee's car. That would really alert him to her secret. When they reached Tony's apartment, Ziva hurried inside. She went rushing for the bathroom and leaned over the toilet to get sick. McGee was very concerned. He knew it was probably from her worrying sick over Tony's condition and the fact that the doctors had told the team he may not make it through the day.

Ziva held her stomach and cried. Anytime she was sick Tony was always right there to take care of her. He would hold back her long curls and comfort her. Right now she felt truly alone. Thoughts started to run through her mind. 'if Tony dies, I will be left all alone to raise this baby. I will be a single mother. I will not be able to work at NCIS for fear of getting killed in the line of duty and leaving my child an orphan.' McGee could hear the cries coming from the bathroom. He went in to find Ziva sitting on the floor crying near the toilet. He went in and sat down next to her.

"It's not fair Tim, it's just not fair." Ziva cried.

"Shhhh it's ok Zee. He's going to pull through this." McGee said pulling Ziva into a hug. He stroked her hair. 'poor Ziva. She really did like Tony, even if he could be overly obnoxious' McGee thought.

"Thank you McGee. I think I am going to try and clean up now." Ziva said getting up out of the floor.

"What would you like for breakfast?" McGee asked.

The sound of breakfast almost made Ziva want to get sick again.

"Maybe just a few pieces of toast." Ziva answered. McGee hurried out to the kitchen and Ziva shut the bathroom door. As she turned on the water memories of Tony came flooding back to her. How they would make love in this shower, 'heck was there any place in this apartment that we hadn't done something.' Ziva thought with a smile. As she let the water run over her, it was as the water was cleansing her mind. 'Tony has to get through this, for me and for our little one.' She thought.

McGee waited on Ziva to come eat breakfast. He began to get bored and decided to look around the apartment a little bit. He found pictures of Ziva and Tony throughout. On the piano was one in particular. It was of the two of them holding champagne glasses. It looked like they were on a lake on a yacht. Tony was in a tux and Ziva was in a very beautiful evening gown. As McGee looked closer something was odd about the picture. As he picked it up to examine it, he heard the water shut off. He hurried and put the picture down and began to make Ziva's toast.

Ziva pulled her wet thick hair back into a bun. She slipped on some comfortable clothes and went over to a dresser. She opened the top drawer that revealed her wedding set and Tony's wedding ring. They never wore them to work, afraid of getting reassigned to different teams so they wouldn't work together. None of that mattered now. She was proud to be his wife. If he was going to die all be damned if she wasn't going to proudly say he was her husband. She slipped her rings on. How it felt good to have them back on her finger. She picked up Tony's ring. It was way too big for any of her fingers. She sat it down on the top of the dresser. She pulled her Star of David necklace off and slipped Tony's wedding band on the chain with the star. She walked over to the bed and found the bag of clothes the hospital had sent with McGee to take home. It was what Tony was wearing the day of the explosion. She opened it and found his shirt and jeans was ripped almost to the point of not knowing what type of clothing it was. However, one thing in the bag remained and it was almost as if it was untouched. She pulled out his NCIS ball cap he had worn that morning. She always did find him sexy in a hat. She brought it up to her face and smelled the inside of it. It still smelled like her beloved Tony. The tears began to flow again as she missed his embrace. When she finally came out of the bedroom McGee was sitting on the couch playing a game on his phone.

"Have you already ate?" Ziva asked.

McGee nodded not looking up from his phone. "I took the liberty of going ahead and making you some scrambled eggs as well."

Ziva smiled at the gesture. McGee really was a good friend to Tony and herself. She hurried and ate the eggs and toast, ready to get back up to the hospital. She felt guilty for leaving. She wanted to be right by Tony's side. 'what if he wakes up, what if he takes another turn, or worse, what if he dies and I'm not there. I won't be able to say goodbye.' Ziva thought.

"Let's go McGee." Ziva said heading to the door.

"But you haven't…" McGee protested.

"If Gibbs asks, I got a nap and I ate a full breakfast. Understood?" Ziva demanded.

McGee gulped "Understood."

McGee and Ziva got back up to the hospital a little after 10am. McGee went and sat next to Abby as Ziva made her way down the hall.

"Do we know anymore Gibbs?" She asked. The older agent was still standing outside his younger agent's door.

"No, he's still the same as he was when you left." Gibbs said. He put his arm around Ziva and led her to the waiting room.

"You don't need to be alone right now." He whispered in her ear. The two sat down across from the rest of the team. Nervous, Ziva fidgeted with her wedding rings. Abby squinted. That couldn't really be what she thought it was, was it?

"Ziva why do you have wedding rings on? Does Tony know your married?" Abby asked almost innocently.

Ziva laughed and looked at Gibbs who also let out a chuckle.

"Abby there's something I've been meaning to tell you guys. Tony and I eloped a few months back." Ziva told the team.

"I knew it! I knew there was something different about Tony within the last few months but I couldn't put my finger on why. That explains why he's been nicer. But wait why was he out bonging beers the night before his accident?" McGee asked.

"Some of his old college buddies had come into town. I told him to go ahead and go. I had never seen him with such a hangover as I had that morning." Ziva answered.

"So what's it like being Mrs. DiNozzo?" Abby smiled.

"It has been great!" Ziva answered and then looked down. She held Tony's ring in between her fingers. "Until now."

"I think you two make a lovely couple my dear Ziva." Ducky popped up.

"Hey if you guys ever need anything or want to go out on a double date, Breena and I will go with you guys!" Palmer exclaimed. It was like her husband wasn't dying right down the hall.

* * *

It took several days but Tony's condition finally started to improve. It was by some divine miracle, his lungs were starting to clear up and the infection was about cleared up. The doctors were able to do more debridement and was able to take him off of the ventilator. Hope was finally starting to come through for Tony. Ziva never once left his side after she was allowed to stay in with him. The first day he was fully conscious he looked around the room and seen Ziva right there beside him. He reached for her hand and it startled her. She jumped to her feet and took his hand. He let out a painful moan. So gently put his hand back down onto the bed.

"It's so good to see your awake." Ziva told him.

Tony gave her a confused look. How could she be talking to him yet he could not hear her. He began to cry. He just wanted to hear her sweet voice. He tried to talk but yet it was as if his face wouldn't let him. She grabbed a piece of paper remembering he couldn't hear her. She wrote on the paper

 _Welcome back my love._

His eyes glistened he wanted to tell her so bad how much he loved her.

 _I have a surprise for you!_

Was the next thing she wrote. His eyes got big wanting to know what her surprise was. Ziva cried as she wrote the next sentence down.

 _You're going to be a father._

As Tony read the sentence his eyes got wide with excitement and he began to cry again. He was going to be a father. They were going to have their own little DiNozzo running around! Learning the news gave him the motivation he needed to want to get stronger. He had to. He had a baby on the way!

As the weeks of surgeries went on, so did the growing of their little one. Ziva was now showing and she still hadn't told anyone except for Gibbs and Tony about their baby. After one of Tony's major graft's was done the team came in to visit. He wanted to desperately tell them about his blushing wife and their baby. When Ziva ushered the team out into the hallway to tell them how Tony was doing Palmer popped up with a question.

"Hey Ziva, have you put on a few pounds?" Palmer asked.

If it had not of been for her being in a hospital already, the chances of her killing Palmer for asking that would have been very high.

"Palmer your never supposed to say anything about a ladies' weight." Abby spat back.

"Actually I need to come clean with you guys about something. Tony and I are going to be parents." Ziva said smiling.

"Wait how did that happen?" McGee asked. The team turned and looked at him. "I mean I know how it happened but how did you well you know with him being in the hospital and all."

"Oh sweet McGee. I've been pregnant for a while now. I was pregnant before the accident, just didn't know until that day." Ziva explained.

"So how far along are you?" Abby asked

"4 months or 16 weeks however you want to look at it." Ziva answered. She pulled her sweater back to reveal her baby bump.

"You look so cute! Congratulations!" Abby said giving Ziva a hug.

"So when will we be finding out if baby DiNozzo is a little girl or boy?" Ducky asked after giving Ziva a hug.

"I have an appointment scheduled for next week. I just never thought I would be doing this alone. Tony should be right there by my side as we are finding out the gender, seeing the baby on the ultrasound. I feel like he is being cheated." Ziva said.

"My dear he will be proud to have that little one in his arms before long. He will be there for you just as you are for him." Ducky reassured her.

'I sure hope so.' Ziva thought.

 **Will baby DiNozzo be a boy or a girl? What will Tiva pick out as a name? Give me your input! New chapter up soon! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

As the days went on, Tony was getting stronger, and Ziva stayed right by his side. Tony was finally able to talk a little but not very much due to the burns on his face. He was supposed to have plastic surgery on his face later on in the week which they were both nervous about. The day of her ultrasound Ziva was excited to find out what their little DiNozzo was going to be. She had resorted to writing questions down on a dry erase board to communicate with Tony. She picked it up and wrote him a question.

 _If it's a boy, what do you want to name him?_

His voice was still very weak, "Timothy James"

 _What if it's a girl?_

"Kate" Tony whispered.

 _How about Jennifer Caitlin and we can call her Kate?_ Ziva suggested in writing.

Tony nodded.

Abby walked in on their baby naming conversation. She was the one that was going to be taking Ziva to her appointment today. She felt comfortable with having Abby at her side even though she really wished it was Tony that would be there to hold her hand and see their pride and joy. Ziva leaned down and gave Tony a kiss on the forehead. He reached up and patted her stomach and tried to smile. He was so proud to know he was going to be a father. As Abby and Ziva went to walk out of his room, Tony called to Ziva.

"Wait" he whispered.

Ziva turned really quick hearing his voice. What was he wanting to wait for? She walked back over to his bed and looked down at him and was beginning to write. Again he touched her stomach and whispered "wait." It dawned on her.

 _You want me to wait to find out the gender?_ she wrote.

Tony nodded.

 _Will do my love_! She wrote. She leaned down and kissed him one more time before returning to Abby who was standing in the hallway.

"What was that all about?" Abby asked curious to know what was going on.

"Tony is wanting me to wait to find out what the gender of the baby is until he or she is born." Ziva explained as they walked.

The whole car ride over to the doctor's appointment was almost painful for Ziva as she listened to Abby go on and on about how this baby would be the first team baby, how excited she was to have a baby around headquarters, how spoiled the little one would be. Ziva really just wanted to tell Abby to shut up but to be honest she had never seen Abby so happy and she didn't want to ruin it. As the two girls waited in the doctors waiting room Abby decided to ask a question that was on her mind.

"Zee, if you and Tony don't want to know the gender, can I at least know and maybe the team? You can hold out on telling us the name but at least let us know the gender. Pleasssse?" Abby begged.

"Fine Abby, you guys can know the gender. But Tony and I want to be surprised. We picked out the names this morning." Ziva told her. She rubbed her eyes. She hadn't had a good night's sleep since before the accident.

"Oooh I bet they are good!" Abby said clapping her hands together.

"Mrs. DiNozzo?" The nurse said calling for Ziva.

"That's us!" Abby said grinning. She jumped up and was pulling Ziva out of her chair. If Ziva didn't know any better she would think this baby was Abby's.

"How are you today Mrs. DiNozzo?" the nurse asked.

"I'm good just ready to see my little one." Ziva answered.

"Will your husband be joining you today?" the nurse asked.

Ziva ducked her head. "No he is in the hospital."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. I hope he will be ok."

"Yeah me too."

By Ziva's reaction the nurse didn't want to pry and ask more questions. She took Ziva's vitals.

"The doctor will be in shortly." The nurse said turning to walk out.

"You know we should have a girls day after this!" Abby told Ziva patting her hand.

"Abs I really need too…"

"Oh come on Zee it will be fun!" Abby tried to convince Ziva.

"Ok but as long as we get back to Tony pretty soon. I feel bad for leaving him long enough to go to the doctor."

Before Abby could say anymore, Ziva's OB/GYN walked in.

"Good morning ladies. I am Dr. Chris Anderson. You must be the wonderful Ziva DiNozzo that I will have the privilege of delivering your little one. And who are you?" the doctor asked Abby.

"Oh I am Abby, Ziva's friend and co-worker." Abby said grinning. If her and McGee weren't a couple she would totally be trying to get with Dr. Anderson. He was a tall drink of water. If Abby had to guess, he was 6'2, brown hair and green eyes and had a similar hair cut to what Tony did in his younger years.

"Let's take a look at this little DiNozzo shall we!" Dr. Anderson said.

Ziva raised her shirt to reveal her little bump. Abby thought it was adorable. Ziva was already making a very cute pregnant lady. Dr. Anderson put the gel onto Ziva stomach and the first thing they were allowed to do was hear the baby's heartbeat. This brought tears to Ziva's eyes. That's when it hit Ziva, she was going to be a mother. That was her baby she was listening to. The next thing was the ultrasound. It was pretty amazing because it was the 4D ultrasound. As the doctor ran it across her stomach, she could see what her baby looked like.

"Hi little one, Abby that's my baby!" Ziva said. Abby had never seen Ziva so excited.

"Awe look Zee, little one looks a lot like you. I bet it will have Tony's eyes." Abby said.

About that time the baby smiled. "And of course Tony's smile." Abby added.

"Right now the baby is the size of a pear. If you haven't already thought about it. I would suggest going out and revamping your wardrobe and buying some cute maternity clothes to show off your bump." Dr. Anderson suggested.

Abby beamed. Ziva didn't know she was in for a shopping trip after this.

"Would you like to find out the gender of the baby?" Dr. Anderson asked.

"No, my husband and I would like to be surprised when the baby is born." Ziva said. She looked over at Abby and smiled. "But you can tell Abby."

"Very well." Dr. Anderson said. He leaned and whispered to Abby the gender. Abby couldn't help but smile. Ziva and Tony were going to be so excited when they find out.

The doctor printed out a picture of the ultrasound. Before handing it to Ziva he wrote on the bottom of it _Baby DiNozzo._ He handed it to Ziva and she just stared at it. That was her baby and Tony's baby. The child that she was afraid wouldn't have a father. Now she was seeing that little one for the first time, and Tony was getting better. Everything was finally starting to fall into place.

"Ok Mrs. DiNozzo, I will see you back in here in about 4 weeks." Dr. Anderson said shaking their hands.

As Ziva and Abby walked out to the car Abby asked "Are you ready for your girl's day out now?"

"I suppose" Ziva said. She had no idea what she was getting herself into.

First thing the girls did was go out for lunch. Ziva was going to eat just a light salad until Abby kept pushing food at her.

"Come on Zee, you got to eat. You're eating for two now." Abby said.

"Abs, I've been eating for two for 17 weeks now. I think I'm ok." Ziva responded.

Next stop was at a maternity wardrobe shop.

"Abby, I will just wear sweat pants or yoga pants and some of Tony's t-shirts until the baby is born." Ziva protested.

"No ma'am. You're only pregnant for 40 weeks. Embrace the bump, show it off, wear cute clothes." Abby said trying to get the point out there.

"Abby there is nothing cute about being sick every morning and feeling like a whale." Ziva again tried to protest.

"Come on Zee it will be fun!" Abby pleaded.

"Fine Abs, only for you." Ziva answered reluctantly.

Abby squealed with excitement.

As they looked around at clothes Abby found some really cute shirts for Ziva. One that said _future ninja in the making_ , that one actually got a pretty good laugh out of Ziva.

"Oh look Zee you can even have the ultrasound put onto a shirt." Abby exclaimed.

"Yeah because that's not creepy at all." Ziva said rolling her eyes.

The madness went on for well over an hour of Abby finding clothes for Ziva to try on. Gibbs had already told Ziva that she could take paid time off while Tony was in the hospital and rehab. When he found out she was also pregnant it helped too. He didn't want her coming back to work until after she had the baby. With Ziva knowing this, she knew it would be long drawn out days at the hospital and wanted something comfortable that would fit. She settled on a few maternity dresses and a couple of pairs of maternity jeans. She had no idea how many maternity tops Abby had put up at the register to buy for Ziva. Ziva was just ready to have this shopping trip over. Abby had more shopping stops planned but Ziva protested.

"Abby I am exhausted. Can you please take me back up to the hospital?" Ziva pleaded.

"Yeah I guess we can go shopping some more some other time." Abby said. She was just glad she got Ziva away from the hospital awhile, she really needed it.

When Ziva went back into Tony's room, he was asleep. Dr. Pitt was in the room with him checking on him.

"How is he doing Brad?" Ziva asked.

"Not bad actually. We will do a few more skin grafts tomorrow and if all goes well we can start the reconstructive surgery on his face by the end of the week." Brad answered.

"How long before I will get to see his face again?" Ziva asked.

"It may still be a few weeks. He will have to have a few of the reconstructive and possibly plastic surgery. I just want to warn you Ziva. He will never look like the Tony we both knew before." Brad explained.

"He didn't look the same the day he came in here. I don't care what he looks like. All I care about is that he is alive." Ziva said.

Tony started to wake up and Ziva moved closer to his bed.

"How's our baby?" Tony whispered.

Ziva nodded. She pulled the picture from her bag and showed Tony the ultrasound. Tony looked at it and began to cry. He was excited to be a father. He just wished he could hurry up and heal and be able to go with Ziva to her appointments. Tony seen Ziva's little bump and rubbed it with his hand.

"Daddy's baby" he whispered. Ziva felt something she had never felt before. It was like something kicked her right in the gut. She hurried and got her dry erase board and wrote

 _Say that again_

"Daddy's baby" he whispered once more this time keeping his hand still on Ziva's stomach. This time the baby kicked harder. Ziva and Tony both laughed and smiled.

"Awe it's going to be my little ninja just like it's momma." Tony was able to say. Their little one was wanting to encourage its daddy to get stronger. From then on, anytime the baby heard Tony's voice it would start kicking. Ziva knew this little one was going to have Tony wrapped around it's little finger.

 **Abby starts planning a baby shower. What kind of present do you think the team will get for Baby DiNozzo? Plus, Tony and Ziva get to see Tony's new face for the first time. New Chapter up soon! Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

When Gibbs found out that the DiNozzo's were having a baby, he put aside working on his boat to work on a different project in his basement. Abby went over to Gibbs' house after dropping Ziva off at the hospital. She couldn't contain her excitement over finding out what Tony and Ziva were having. She felt like she would bust if she didn't tell someone soon.

"Hey Gibbs, whatcha working on?"

"Just a crib for baby DiNozzo. I know Ziva and Tony won't have a lot of time to go out and by a bunch of stuff so I decided to take matters into my own hands and make the baby crib." Gibbs answered as he worked on the crib.

"It's going to be wonderful Gibbs. The baby already has Grandpa Gibbs wrapped around its little finger." Abby said.

Gibbs looked up from his work station and smiled. "I guess you're right. It already does. Did you find out the gender of the baby Abs?"

"I did!" Abby smiled. She went over to Gibbs and gave him a big hug and whispered into his ear what little DiNozzo would be. A smile spread across his face when he found out.

"Are you planning a baby shower?" Gibbs asked.

"Already in the works! I'm thinking we should do it at the hospital or wait until Tony's in rehab and have it in his room that way Tony and Ziva can both be there." Abby mentions.

"I think that's a wonderful idea Abs." Gibbs says. He then kissed her forehead and went back to working on the crib.

* * *

Ziva had the bags form Abby and her shopping trip earlier that day.

 _Would you like for me to try this on for you?_ Ziva wrote on the white board.

"Only if it's skimpy negligee!" Tony smiled.

He was always such a prankster. If he wasn't burnt so bad she probably would have hit him. She slipped into the bathroom and tried on one of the maternity dresses. It was a blue and white polka dot dress that complimented her baby bump perfect. She had always been tiny, and to think she was only going to get bigger was almost depressing to her. She stepped out of the bathroom. Tony's first glance at her was nothing but pure bliss.

"You look beautiful!"

She turned to the side putting one hand below her bump and one above it to accent her bump.

"I can't wait to meet our baby!" Tony said.

Ziva wished she could lay down in the bed with Tony and hold each other. She desperately looked forward to the day she could take him home.

The next few days were a blur for Ziva with doctors and nurses coming in and out to check on Tony. She felt overwhelmed. They were having their first baby and they were not able to do anything she had ever dreamed of. She always dreamed that on her and Tony's first baby they would be able to go and pick out cute baby clothes, pick out furniture for the baby's nursery, actually decorate a nursery. All of that was down the drain now. After the baby was born, for the first few months, Ziva feared its nursery would be in the hospital room right there with her that had turned into her bedroom since the accident. Since Tony had improved so much and was out of the woods so to say, the team had gone back to work leaving Ziva and Tony in the room most of the day alone beside the occasional nurse coming in. Ziva watched as Tony slept. He was nervous about his reconstructive surgery this afternoon. She was ready to see his face again. She knew it wouldn't be the face she fell in love with but it was still the same guy.

"Mr. DiNozzo are you ready to get your first reconstructive surgery out of the way?" a nurse asked waking Tony from his slumber.

"If it means I can be the handsome devil I was, then yes." Tony answered.

Ziva rolled her eyes. He always thought he was a ladies' man. "I will see you after surgery."

Ziva sat out in the surgical waiting room. To her surprise Gibbs came walking in.

"They just took him back." Ziva said. Gibbs sat down next to her.

"How are you holding up?" Gibbs asked before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Alright I suppose. Tony's getting stronger with each day. The morning sickness is finally starting to calm down a little bit."

"I know" Gibbs smiled.

"You know what Gibbs?" Ziva questioned.

"I know what you're carrying. Abby told me that you and Tony wanted to be surprised. I will tell you this that baby is going to be spoiled." Gibbs said before kissing Ziva on the head.

She started rubbing her stomach. The little one was very active that day. Baby DiNozzo always kicked the hardest when it heard its daddy but it was just moving around a lot that day.

"Tony and I got to feel the baby kick for the first time a couple of days ago. Anytime he talks to the baby, it kicks the fire out of me. He's already started calling it his baby ninja." Ziva started to laugh.

Gibbs couldn't help but share in the laughter. Little one would be a lot like its momma if it was already kicking like that. Tony always told Ziva she was like a ninja.

"Would you like to go down stairs and get something to eat? I am needing a refill on coffee." Gibbs said.

"No I would like to stay right here, in case…" Ziva's voice trailed off.

"Zee, nothing is going to happen. Tony's a fighter. He's come this far." Gibbs said lifting up her chin.

"I know but I still want to be right here when he comes out." Ziva said.

"Ok, would you like for me to bring you anything?"

"Actually I have been really craving some mashed potatoes with ice cream, chocolate syrup and potato chips together."

"Like mixed together?"

"Yeah! And don't forget the pickle on top!"

Gibbs shook his head. Women and their pregnancy cravings. "You got it Zee."

Dr. Pitt was walking through the waiting room when he seen Ziva sitting alone in the waiting room rubbing her stomach.

"Are you alright Ziva?" Brad asked.

"Yeah just the baby is moving a lot."

"I am still surprised you and Tony are having a baby."

"Why is that" Ziva said, her interest perked.

"Well Tony just never seemed like the kind of guy that would settle down or even become a father."

"Did you know him before he was one of your patients?"

"Yeah actually we played ball against each other in college. Funny thing is I broke his leg."

"He probably deserved it."

Brad let out a laugh "Anything to try and win the game. We used to run into each other on spring break and bong beers together. Of course Tony was always the fastest."

"Tony does know what to do with a beer." Ziva laughed.

"Tony and I reconnected after I was his doctor here several years back. He had come in with the plague. We seriously thought we were going to lose him that day. I was just glad that the bug had a suicide gene or else he wouldn't be here now. It hit him hard."

"Yeah he still has a lot of trouble out of his lungs."

"I know…so tell me Ziva, how did you and Tony meet?"

"I had walked into NCIS and he was the first person I seen. He tried to act like he was on the phone. Of course I teased him that he was having phone sex." Ziva said with both sharing a laugh.

"Sounds about like Tony."

"He finally told me later after we started dating that he was fantasying Kate in a school girl outfit. I often wondered if Kate and Tony had had a relationship."

Brad busted out laughing "Kate and Tony, heck no! They were like brother and sister. She did care a lot about him though. I told her she couldn't stay in isolation with him because he was highly contagious and she still stayed because she didn't want him to die alone."

"Sounds like she was a really good friend."

"Kate was a wonderful woman."

"Tony had told me if we have a little girl he wants to name her Kate."

"Agent Todd would be so proud and honored. She would have really liked you Ziva. I feel like the two of you would have teamed up and given Tony a run for his money with picking on people."

Gibbs walked back in carrying Ziva's crazy food choice.

"Here ya go Zee." Gibbs said handing her the food.

"Oh my gosh thank you!" Ziva said opening it to reveal the food. She took the pickle and dipped it into the mashed potatoes and ice cream. "oh it's so good."

Gibbs shook his head. Brad laughed as he learned forward to speak to Gibbs "Pregnancy cravings."

Brad got up and stuck his hands in his white coat pockets. "I will come by and check on Tony after he comes out of surgery. Could to talk to you Ziva and good to see you again Gibbs."

"See ya later." Ziva said with a mouthful of food.

"See ya Brad." Gibbs said.

Ziva didn't know that Gibbs had listened in to some of what Brad and Ziva were talking about. He had heard what Tony wanted to name a little girl. Kate would have been proud that they thought of her of naming a little girl after her.

 **How will Tony and Ziva react to seeing Tony's face for the first time since the accident? Plus, in the next chapter we will skip ahead a few months, we are getting closer to a Baby DiNozzo making its arrival! New chapter up soon! Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Tony's surgery went off without a hitch. Ziva was able to be by his side as they started to take off the bandages. She grabbed a hold of his hand. She knew he had to be nervous because she was very nervous."

"We tried to make Agent DiNozzo look as much as he did before the accident. He will still be really red due to the surgery and will have some scaring on his face but we tried our best to give you back who you once knew." The doctor said starting to unwrap the bandages.

Ziva's first look at Tony's face was pure shock. She could see a little bit of her beloved Tony in their especially in his eyes. You could see the definition of his face. Before the accident he had a fuller face, now it seemed to be a lot slimmer. It would take a while to get used to a slimmer face but she still loved him. The doctor handed Tony a mirror so he could see his face for the first time since the accident.

"let's see this handsome devil" Tony joked.

As he raised the mirror up to his face, his smile went away. He didn't look anything like he did before. He began to cry. His chin was shorter, his jawline was too defined, and his cheeks sunk in. not to mention all the redness and scares. He slowly put the mirror back down.

"I look like a hideous beast." Tony cried.

 _No you are very handsome_ Ziva wrote.

It took some getting used to but Tony came to grips with he would never look the same again.

* * *

With more surgeries and grafts Tony looked similar to himself. He had even made the comment that he looked a lot like Chris Pine, of course going back to his movie references. After being in the burn unit for 4 months, Tony and Ziva found out that he would be moving to the hospitals rehab unit.

Ziva was starting to pick up on some sign language thanks to Gibbs and Abby while Tony was learning to read it.

"Can you run home and get me some shorts and soft t-shirts? I have a feeling I will start working out pretty soon." Tony joked.

 _Of course my love_ Ziva signed.

The hospital staff showed Tony and Ziva to his new room. He was put into a private room due to the grafts and surgeries making him at higher risk for infection. Since he had already had sepsis, they didn't want to take any more chances.

 _I will be back_ Ziva signed kissing Tony on the forehead.

As she drove home she realized she hadn't been in her own bed for 4 months. She had come accustom to sleeping in the hospital recliner the nurses brought into Tony's room for her. It wasn't very comfortable especially with her growing belly and the little one wanting to kick half the night. She got to their apartment. It was just as they left it 4 months ago, the day of the accident. She laid down across the bed just for a moment. It felt so good that she fell asleep quickly.

Abby was able to arrange the baby shower with the nursing staff. They were going to allow them to have the shower right there in Tony's room. The team knew they didn't have a whole lot of time until Ziva would be back so they tried to work quickly. Tony was so happy that he finally got to be a part of something in this pregnancy. He helped decorate as well as bring in the food and cake. After 2 hours and Ziva had not returned, Tony started to get worried. Did she have an accident? Did she go into labor and is having the baby at home?

"Boss please call Ziva for me." Tony pleaded.

Ziva's phone was laying right next to her. When it started ringing it made her jump. She didn't realize she had been asleep for so long. She looked at her phone and seen it was Gibbs. Panic ensued. Had something happened to Tony?

"Gibbs is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine I was calling to check on you. Tony said you were going home to get some clothes and then you would be back."

"Yeah I'm sorry boss. I fell asleep. I was exhausted with this pregnancy and all the stress with Tony. I am so sorry."

"No need to be."

"I am on my way right now, I'll see ya in a bit."

Gibbs hung up the phone and addressed a worried Tony.

 _She's on her way. She fell asleep at the apartment._ Gibbs signed.

"Oh ok I'm glad she's safe."

Ziva walked onto the rehab unit. A nurse stopped her before she could walk any further.

"Ma'am can I ask who you are on your way to see?" the nurse asked.

"Yes I am going to see Agent Tony DiNozzo in room 832. I'm his wife Ziva DiNozzo."

The nurse smiled "Yes right this way."

The nurse stopped at Tony's room. As the two went in, the light was off. As Ziva went on in the light came on real quick.

"Surprise!" the team yelled.

Ziva was taken back. There were baby decorations all over the room. Ziva started to cry. It was the sweetest thing anyone could ever have done. This was her baby shower, and the team was throwing it for her.

"Are you surprised?" Tony asked her.

Ziva nodded her head.

"Come on you have to open presents!" Abby said very excited.

Gibbs was the first one to give his gift. Since it was too big to bring in he stuck photos down in a sack. Ziva pulled out the pictures that revealed a beautiful crib.

"Gibbs this is beautiful! Did you make this?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah it's sitting down in the basement right now. If you want, I can move it in this evening." Gibbs suggested.

"That would be great! We haven't started to think about the nursery." Ziva admitted.

"Girl you are only weeks away from the baby being here!" Abby mentioned.

It hadn't set in with Ziva or Tony yet. Their little one would be here in just a matter of weeks and they felt very unprepared.

McGee handed his bag to Ziva next. She pulled out a baby monitor.

"It's so you can hear when the baby cries or starts to get fussy." McGee explained.

Gibbs gave him a swift slap to the back of the head. "Seriously McGee, Tony won't be able to even hear the babies first cry." Gibbs whispered.

McGee felt bad about that. He didn't even think. "I will also be setting up a video monitor in the nursery that way you can look in on the baby as it's sleeping."

"That's better McGee." Gibbs whispered.

"Thank you boss."

"Here you go my dear." Ducky said handing his sack to Ziva.

Ziva pulled out a book called _Baby's First Autopsy._ Ziva came him a look. Tony took the book and busted out laughing.

"Ducky this is great!" Tony said.

"Yes I believe it is never to earlier to teach a child about the human body." Ducky said.

Palmer handed a big sack to Ziva.

"This is actually from both myself and Breena." Palmer explained.

"Please tell her thank you for me Jimmy." Ziva said.

Inside was a baby blanket and crib sheets. Ziva was so thankful that the team knew what they would need because she was totally lost. Abby went last, because in her opinion you had to save the best for last.

Ziva opened a black gift bag and pulled out a onesie that read _Daddy's little ninja._ It was perfect! Tony grabbed it and put it up to himself.

"Do you think I could fit into this?" Tony joked.

The team smiled and shook their heads. The next little outfit was black and read _Future Special Agent DiNozzo._ Ziva oohed and awed over this one as well. If this baby was anything like it's parents, it would be a special agent. The last thing in the bag was a stuffed animal. But not just any stuffed animal. This one was a hippo just like Abby's that she called Bert.

"Oh Abby, the baby is going to love this!" Ziva said holding the hippo next to her making it fart. This ensued laughter with everyone on the team, except Tony.

 _"_ What is everyone laughing about?" Tony asked.

The laughter went away. Bert the hippo always made Tony laugh when it farted now to not even be able to hear that was heartbreaking to Ziva. Even if life seemed a little bit more normal, in that moment reality hit Ziva that normal was gone. This is their new normal.

 **What will the baby's nursery look like? Plus it's almost time for Baby DiNozzo who will be coming in the next chapter! How will the team handle Ziva while she's in labor? New chapter up soon! Let me your ideas and please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

As the weeks went on Ziva got bigger and bigger. She looked like she was about to pop. She felt like a huge whale. She had become sad when she gained the weight and began to not be able to see her feet, but now she felt like she couldn't do anything without getting winded and tired. Gibbs normally came and picked her up and took her to the therapy sessions with Tony. They both got to be in there for Tony for support. The grafts were looking a lot better and his face was healing well from the reconstructive surgery. Tony had come to grips for the most part with not looking like himself. He felt and looked like a totally different person. In therapy they were going to teach him how to walk again. One of the motivations they used to help him was having Ziva stand at the end of the walkway and rails and have him walk to her. Her stomach was huge. It was Ziva and the baby that was his motivation. He wanted to get better so that he could be there for the little one. It was a huge challenge to even stand up. That was the huge feat of the day. As the weeks went on he would be trying to walk more, but for now he would be in a wheelchair and by far would be when the baby was born.

"As time moves on we will work on teaching both of you more ASL. It will help Tony to communicate with you better and it will be good therapy for his hands." The therapist said.

Tony was starting to learn how to read lips as well and could understand a bit of what the therapist was saying.

"Will I be able to be there for the birth of our baby?" Tony asked. Since he couldn't hear his own voice it was more like he was yelling.

"If all goes well, I don't see why not. I just don't want you standing by yourself. You won't be able to hold the baby on your own for a while due to not being strong enough but as time progresses you will be able to hold your little one." The therapist explained. "I think we have done enough for today."

"I'm going to go home and get some rest and I will be back up here for the session tomorrow." Ziva told the therapist. _I am going home. Will be back tomorrow._ Ziva signed to Tony. He smiled at her. He wished he could be going home with her. She gave him a kiss. How they missed each other's embrace and loving touch. Tony leaned over and kissed her huge belly. He looked up into her eyes.

"I can't wait to meet daddy's baby." Tony said. This made the baby kick and squirm as if it was doing a tap dance.

"How far along are you?" the therapist asked.

"38 weeks. It could be anytime now." Ziva answered.

The therapist looked at Ziva and smiled. "I bet it will be a lot sooner than you think. I've seen you in here with Tony but haven't had a chance to work with you guys. It looks like your baby has already dropped."

"Dropped? What does that mean?" Ziva asked.

"Just means the baby could come at any time. If you go into labor have someone on the rehab floor know. We will bring Tony over so he can meet his baby."

On the ride home it was mostly quiet. Ziva looked out the window until the baby started kicking a lot. She then rubbed her belly. Could it really be anytime now? She was getting nervous about having the baby. She was all by herself on this adventure. Tony wouldn't be able to stand there and hold her hand, he wouldn't be able to hold their baby or cut its umbilical cord. All this made Ziva want to cry.

"You ok Zee?" Gibbs asked

"Yeah it's just thinking of all the stuff Tony won't be able to do with this baby. It breaks my heart. A child always looks up to it's parent. After we got married we had talked about kids. Tony had said how he wanted to teach them how to throw a ball and how to catch, play football with them and tackle them to the ground if they tried to beat him. Now looking at all of it, he will never be able to do any of that with the kids." Ziva said starting to cry.

"We will be there for you guys. I promise." Gibbs reassured her.

"Gibbs, can you be in the delivery room with me, please? I can't think of anyone else that I would want there to be the first one to hold the baby except you and Tony."

"I would be honored."

* * *

That afternoon Ziva had a huge burst of energy more energy than she had had her entire pregnancy. She pulled her hair back and put on some comfy clothes and started nesting. She deep cleaned the entire apartment, organized cabinets and the closet, she arranged the drawer that all the baby's clothes were in. By time she was done it was around 7 that night. Her back was starting to hurt but she didn't think much about it thinking it was just from cleaning so much. She laid down in her and Tony's bed. She tossed and turned feeling like she couldn't get comfortable with any position. The baby was very active that night and wouldn't let its momma sleep. Ziva started rubbing her belly and talking to the little one she carried.

"Please let's get some rest. We are going to see your daddy again tomorrow as he tries to get stronger. He really does want to come home and be with us." She got up and got one of Tony's shirts that surprisingly still smelled like him. She placed it on her stomach and cuddled up to Tony's pillow. She could not wait for her and Tony to meet their bundle of joy.

* * *

The next morning McGee and Abby were on Ziva duty. Gibbs knew the baby could come at anytime so he wanted someone with her most of the time. He did not want her alone when she went into labor. Ziva woke up that morning with back pain like she had never experienced before. It felt like someone had knocked her in the back with a sledge hammer. She heard the door bell ring and peeked out to see it was Abby and McGee. She didn't feel the least bit embarrassed that she was still in her pajamas.

"Hey guys come on in." Ziva said as they walked through the door.

"How are you and our team baby?" Abby asked doing baby talk while leaning down to Ziva belly.

"I'm fine just have a lot of pain in my lower back." Ziva said rubbing her back. "Come on in and make yourself comfortable. I will be ready here in just a few minutes. I need to get dressed and put my hair up.

Ziva started having pain down low in her stomach. She passed it off as the baby kicking. She stood in her bathroom and brushing her hair. As she went to put it in a bun she felt a gush almost as if she had just peed all over herself.

Abby had heard the shriek and went running to the bathroom with McGee right behind. There was an ever growing puddle at Ziva's feet. Ziva looked up at the two.

"I think my water just broke." Ziva said with a worried look on her face.

"Oh my gosh what are we supposed to do. That means the babies coming. We can't have the baby here in the apartment. We need to get her to a hospital. Oh my gosh what if she has the baby in the car, Tony would kill me if he didn't get to be there for the birth." McGee frantically said.

Abby gave him a Gibbs slap. "Calm down McGee. We just need to get her to the hospital."

"Call Gibbs and let him know we are on our way to the hospital." Ziva said with pain surging through her body.

Abby tried to get Ziva into some different clothes and put on some shoes while McGee called Gibbs.

"Yeah Gibbs." Gibbs answered.

"Boss we have a bit of a problem."

"And what's that McGee?"

"Ziva's water just broke."

"What? I'll meet you at the hospital in ten." Gibbs said hanging up the phone. He quickly grabbed his coffee and went speeding to the hospital.

"Gibbs will meet us there." McGee explained.

"Ok McGee, now help me get her to the car." Abby said.

Ziva had a hard time walking due to the pain. Her contractions came hard and what seemed to her fast. Abby had started timing them at 6 minutes apart. Once they got in the car McGee tried to take it nice and slow to not cause Ziva anymore pain. She was laying in the backseat of his car with her head in Abby's lap. She tried to go to the breathing class with Abby but felt embarrassed when all the other women had their husbands and boyfriends with them and she had an Abby. Thankfully Abby was trying to walk her through the breathing techniques.

"Just breathe Ziva. In and out." Abby said. Then the excitement over a baby DiNozzo coming into the world over took Abby. "Baby DiNozzo is going to be here today. Our first team baby!" Abby rambled on about the baby, what it would look like, how it would probably have thick hair like Ziva and green eyes like Tony.

During a hard contractions Ziva snapped at both McGee and Abby.

"Abby would you shut up we will meet the baby soon if McGee don't step on it. Hell I might be able to deliver it myself right here in the car." Ziva snapped.

Abby didn't take offense to it. She knew that labor could make a woman say some crazy things. McGee finally stepped on the gas when Ziva grabbed ahold of his arm during her next contractions. Needless to say he sped it up quite a bit. Anything to get Ziva to let go of his arm before she broke it.

"Don't know if it's Timmy's slow driving or if your progressing that much but the contractions are at 4 minutes apart now." Abby yelled.

They finally got to the hospital. Gibbs was waiting outside for them.

"Did it take you long enough McGee?" Gibbs said giving him a famous slap on the back of the head.

"Thank you boss." McGee answered. They tried to get a screaming Ziva out of the car and into a wheelchair. Abby took Ziva and ran inside with her.

"I have Mrs. Ziva DiNozzo. Her water has already broke and her contractions are 4 minutes apart." Abby said with enthusiasm. She looked over at Gibbs "We're gonna have a baby!" she said clapping her hands together.

A nurse came out and got Ziva. "Mrs. DiNozzo I'm going to take you to labor and delivery." She said as she rushed Ziva to the elevator.

"McGee, go over to rehab and have them bring Tony over. I'm going with Ziva." Gibbs ordered as he jumped on the elevator with Ziva and the nurse.

* * *

Tony was in his therapy session. He was surprised that Ziva and Gibbs hadn't come in yet. They were always here for his sessions. He couldn't focus worrying about the two.

"Mr. DiNozzo you need to focus." The therapist said.

Another therapist came over and whispered to Tony's therapist.

"Mr. DiNozzo it looks like you're getting out of therapy early."

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"Your wife was just brought in. Her water has already broke and they are taking her to labor and delivery now. Congratulations!"

Tony was all beside himself. He wanted to get there and be by Ziva's side.

* * *

Gibbs and Ducky were in the room with Ziva as they hooked her and the baby up to all kinds of machines. It sounded like a race horse as they listened to the baby's heart rate.

"Ok Mrs. DiNozzo here comes a strong contractions." Ziva's nurse Molly said.

The pain was almost unbearable. Ziva let out a blood curling scream. She was always a very strong woman but the pain of labor even made her feel weak.

Gibbs and Ducky tried to comfort her.

"It's going to be ok Zee. No pain no gain." Gibbs told her as he wiped the sweat from her forehead.

As another contraction hit Ducky thought it would calm Ziva if she heard a story.

"Yes this reminds me of an autopsy I done back in my younger years." Ducky started.

"Seriously Ducky, now is not the time for autopsy stories. Trying to have a baby here." Ziva snapped.

Gibbs gave her slap on the top of the head.

"What the hell was that for Gibbs?" Ziva snapped.

"Because I don't care if you are in labor, you're not going to be rude." Gibbs said.

Having Gibbs and Ducky in with her really did keep her calmer than it would have if she would have had Abby and McGee. She would have ended up killing one of them.

"Where is Tony? I need my little hairy butt in here." Ziva said.

"Hairy butt?" Ducky questioned trying to hide his face from laughing.

"He is on his way Zee. McGee went to get him." Gibbs said.

"Oh great. If McGee's getting him, he won't even be in here in time to see the baby born." Ziva spat.

Dr. Anderson came in to check on Ziva. "Ok Mrs. DiNozzo let's see how much you are dilated." The doctor checked and to his surprise she was getting close to pushing but not yet. "She's dilated to an 8 so I would say we should have a baby here before too long."

Another contraction hit Ziva. "Get me Tony, Gibbs!" she screamed through the tears.

Gibbs called McGee's phone.

"McGee where the hell are you and DiNozzo?"

"Sorry boss, we are stuck in the elevator, they are supposed to be sending help now."

"And haven't called to tell me this why?"

"Because boss I don't have much service."

"Just get DiNozzo in here as quickly as you can. Ziva will be having this baby really soon."

Gibbs hung up the phone. 'Only you Tony DiNozzo would get stuck in an elevator the day your first child was to be born' Gibbs thought.

 **Will Tony be able to make it in time to experience the birth of his first child? New chapter up soon! Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Tony was freaking out.

"McGee you got to get me out of here. Ziva needs me. Our baby needs me. I can't miss this." Tony yelled.

When McGee and Tony were finally off the elevator, McGee was running with Tony to the Labor and Delivery unit. McGee stopped at the nurse's desk out of breath.

"We are here for Ziva DiNozzo." McGee said in between breaths.

"Who is the father?" the nurse asked folding her arms.

Tony could tell she was asking something and was giving McGee some sass. He looked at McGee trying to figure out what the nurse said.

"He is" McGee said pointing to Tony.

"Can he not answer for himself." The nurse smarted off.

"He is deaf ok. He is or as I should say was a special agent with NCIS and I have you know he was a damn good agent. He's deaf not dumb. Now tell me where his wife is before I start going through each one of these rooms and finding her myself." McGee spat back.

"She's in room 1042"

"Where is Ziva, I need to get to her" Tony yelled.

"Thank you." McGee said running down the hallway with Tony. "We are getting there Tony." McGee said and then realized that Tony didn't even hear what he said.

They finally got right outside Ziva's room. McGee could hear her screaming inside. 'sounds painful in there.' He thought. He knocked on the door. Gibbs swung it open revealing Ziva in the room screaming and crying wanting Tony.

"My dear he just came in." Ducky said trying to calm Ziva down.

"It's about time you get here McGee." Gibbs said taking ahold of Tony's wheelchair.

"Ok boss I will be out in the waiting room." McGee said getting the door shut in his face.

After her last contraction was over Ziva raised her head up to find Tony had just rolled in.

Gibbs wheeled him over to the side of the bed so he could be with his wife. Tony took her hand.

"Hey Zee I'm here." Tony said as he went to kiss her hand.

"Oh ….." Ziva said mid sentence as another hard contraction hit. She squeezed Tony's hand until he could no longer feel it.

"Zee, Ziva let go of the hand, ow ow let go of the hand." Tony said as she let out a scream of pain.

Tony was frantic he knew she was in pain but didn't know how to help her. Ducky tried to calm him as Gibbs ran a cool rag over Ziva's forehead. Ducky tries to fill Tony in on what had happened. He signs to him that her what had already broke, that chances are she was in labor over night and didn't realize it, that she was dilated to an 8 and with that that she should be able to start pushing before too long. Gibbs and Ducky both didn't know if Tony could tolerate the stress after all he had been through the past months. They are afraid he will get too exhausted.

"Boss help me stand up. I need to be with my wife." Tony yells at Gibbs.

 _Are you sure you want to stand right now? It may still be a while._

"I want to stand now boss. I need to stand and help my wife through this."

Gibbs nodded his head and came over to Tony. He helped Tony stand and let Tony grab a hold of the bed rails. He stood right beside Tony just in case he needed to sit down really quick.

"Ziva you got this just breathe." Tony said. Ziva gave him a smile and reached up for his face. She was so glad that he was able to be there for her. She put her hand down just as another contraction hit.

"Tony DiNozzo why did you do this to me. It's all your fault." Ziva screamed.

Tony just stood there. Ziva had turned onto her side and he was trying to rub her back. He had no idea she was chewing him out.

"I want drugs. Please Gibbs find me some drugs, I can't take this pain anymore. Ducky I know you can get drugs." Ziva screamed.

"My dear, you are too far into your labor to have an epidural. The next thing is to start pushing." Ducky said.

Ziva started saying something in Hebrew which Gibbs and McGee could only imagine was curse words.

Dr. Anderson came into the room.

"How are we doing?" Dr. Anderson asked.

"How does it look like I'm doing?" Ziva spat back.

"Let's go ahead and check you again Mrs. DiNozzo."

Ducky stood on the other side of the bed and signed to Tony everything the doctor was saying while Gibbs helped Tony stay stable on his feet.

"Mrs. DiNozzo, it's time. Your dilated to a 10 and the baby has already started crowning. I need you to give me a big push." The doctor explained as he counted to ten. Ziva pushed with all her might and screamed in agonizing pain.

"You're doing great honey." Tony told Ziva.

Another push and the doctor looked up at Ziva.

"Ok the baby's head is out. I need you to give me one more big push and get the rest of the baby."

With all her might and hearing the doctor yell push, Ziva pushed and their little Baby DiNozzo was born.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Anderson said holding up the baby.

"it's a girl! Ziva said grabbing Tony's face and laying a kiss on his lips.

"Mr. DiNozzo, would you like to cut the cord?" the doctor asked.

Gibbs helped Tony into his wheelchair and asked him.

"Yes please!" Tony answered.

With Gibbs help they were able to cut her cord. A nurse cleaned the little girl up a little bit and handed her to Gibbs. With Gibbs supporting the baby's weight, Tony attempts to hold his baby girl.

"Have you guys picked out a name?" Ducky asked.

"Jennifer Caitlin DiNozzo" Ziva answered.

Tony looked down at his daughter. She had thick black hair. "She's my little Katie." Tony said with the realization he was a father setting in. Katie opened her big green eyes and smiled. It brought tears to Tony's eyes as well as Ziva's. The baby is then handed over to Ziva.

"Happy Birthday Miss Katie." Ziva said. "Your Ima and Aba love you."

Tony was able to lay in the bed next to Ziva as they marveled at their baby girl.

Gibbs walked out into the waiting room where McGee, Abby and the Palmers were waiting.

"Gibbs, is everything alright?" Abby asked.

"Everything's perfect! It's a girl! Jennifer Caitlin DiNozzo born September 8th at 12:55 pm. 9lbs 14 oz. 24inches long."

"Poor Ziva, she had a chunky baby." McGee said.

"She does have the cutest chubby cheeks." Gibbs admitted.

"Can we see her?" Abby asked.

Gibbs smiled as the team followed him back down to ZIva's room. He was one proud Papa Gibbs.

 **How will the rest of the team react to the new baby and the meaning behind her name? New chapter up soon! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Ziva was transferred to a regular room on the OB floor. After herself and the baby were cleaned up, the team was allowed to come in. The team found a glowing Ziva and one proud Tony laying up in the hospital bed holding their new buddle of joy. She had a pink hat to signify she was a little girl.

"Guys I would like you to meet Miss Jennifer Caitlin DiNozzo. Katie for short." Ziva said turning Katie around so the rest of the team could see. All the oh's and awe's woke little Katie, but instead of crying she opened her big green eyes and smiled at the team. She was a DiNozzo through and through with the eyes, the smile, she was going to be tall like her Aba and not to mention she looked a lot like Tony did before his accident. Ziva took off the little hat revealing a head full of thick black hair.

"Here's why I always had heartburn." Ziva laughed.

"So how did you guys pick her name?" McGee asked.

"It was after Director Shepherd and Agent Todd. Kate meant a lot to Tony and he wanted to honor her." Ziva explained.

"Kate would be so proud and so would Jenny." Abby said.

"Hey guys look at my little Katie." Tony yelled pointing at his daughter. The team had to laugh. He used to call Kate Katie all the time just to annoy her.

"Can I hold her?" Breena Palmer asked.

"Sure" Ziva said handing Katie over to her.

"You look good holding a baby Bre. Just think in a few months you will be holding our baby." Jimmy said.

"Your baby?" Ziva questioned.

"We didn't want to say anything but we are pregnant with a little girl!" Breena said after the cat was out of the bag.

"Congratulations!" Ziva said. While the team was giving Palmer a pat on the back and telling Breena congrats, Tony was so lost.

"What's going on?" Tony asked.

 _Breena and Palmer are having a baby girl_ Ziva signed.

"Get it Autopsy Grimlin!" Tony said embarrassing Palmer.

"You know anytime you need a baby sitter McGee and I are willing to help!" Abby said.

"We are?" McGee questioned.

"Of course Timmy. It would be fun to have a little one around." Abby said with a smirk.

"And we could always watch her too." Breena added.

"Lord knows I need some practice changing a diaper before our little one gets here." Palmer said.

* * *

Tony was allowed a few days out of rehab to be able to stay with his wife and new baby until they were released from the hospital. He couldn't believe he was a new father. He wanted more than anything to be able to hold his little girl without help but it was impossible at the moment. He felt like his little girl wouldn't know who he was by time he was finally able to come home. 'gosh' Tony thought 'she will be 5 months old before I ever get to go home. I will have missed most of her baby moments. Katie is going to be my motivation to do what I need in order to be able to go home with my family.'

Three days after having little Katie, Ziva was released from the hospital. She had planned on going back to the apartment, but instead Gibbs insisted they stay with him saying that a new young mother should not be on her own. Katie was so spoiled being the first team baby. Gibbs showed Ziva to the make shift nursery he had set up in his spare room. It held furniture he had made himself for the baby. Ziva was so grateful for a team she could call her family. Gibbs insisted that Ziva needed her sleep. Reluctant, she went upstairs for some rest. Grandpa Gibbs, Aunt Abby, Uncle Tim and Uncle Jimmy kept a watchful eye on baby Katie. Gibbs took charges of rocking her when she got fussy. Abby took over diaper duty. Jimmy gave her bottle when she got hungry and Tim, Tim was just the goofy uncle that tried to keep her from crying. Ziva didn't want Katie to be deprived of her bonding time with her Aba. She would take Katie with her during visiting hours to see Tony.

"There's my little Katie bug." Tony would say. He still wasn't strong enough to hold her so either Ziva or one of the nurses would have to support Katie's weight. "Aba loves those little chubby cheeks. Yes I do" Tony would talk in baby talk. Katie loved to hear her Aba's voice. She would smile at him and kick just like she did before she was born. She loved her Aba even if she couldn't be around him all the time. It broke Ziva's heart. She knew how much Tony loved their little girl and that he would give anything to be home with them.

* * *

Ziva continued to go to physical therapy with Tony with Gibbs coming in on occasion. Ziva and Katie had moved back into their apartment and Katie was sleeping in a bassinet next to Tony and Ziva's bed. The palmers along with Abby and McGee would watch the baby when Ziva would go to therapy with Tony. They would normally wait until Ziva got home. But today was different. Abby and Tim tried everything to calm a fussy Katie. She wouldn't eat, she didn't need her diaper changed. No matter how much Abby tried to rock her, Katie would continue to cry.

"Tim we've got to do something. Katie has been crying for way to long now."

"Tony gets out of therapy in about 20 minutes. I guess we could head up there and just give Ziva back Katie there." McGee suggested.

"McGee you're a genius." Abby said. She grabbed the baby bag and Katie and out the door they went.

"Is Tony DiNozzo out of therapy yet? Tim asked once they got to the rehab floor of the hospital.

"Yes he just returned to his room." The nurse said.

Katie was wailing so hard Abby figured everyone within the hospital could probably hear this screaming child. Once they got close to Tony's room Ziva came running out to find her daughter bawling her eyes out. She took her into her arms.

"What's wrong with her?" Ziva worried.

"We don't know. We decided to bring her to you because we couldn't get her to stop crying." Tim answered.

"Katie, shhhhhh. Let's go find Aba." Ziva said walking back down to Tony's room. She walked in and point Tony out to little Katie. "Look there's Aba."

The minute Katie seen Tony her tears dried up. All she wanted was her Aba. Ziva sat down on the bed next to Tony and held the babies weight as Tony attempted to hold her as well.

"There's Aba's girl." Tony said.

Katie loved Tony so much even though Ziva was her primary caregiver and Tony had been hospitalized her entire life, they still had a special bond no one could take away. She tried to babble at her Aba and tell him about her day in baby talk. Sadly Tony can't hear anything she is saying. Ziva could feel her heart breaking in two. Tony would never be about to hear their little girl tell him Aba I love you. As Ziva got ready to go home with her little girl, she took baby Katie's hand and positioned it into the sign of I love you as little Katie grinned from ear to ear at her Aba. It warmed Tony's heart. He had to get better for his little girl.

 **How will the next few months take a toll on the DiNozzo's as Ziva prepares to go back to work? And what surprise does he have in store for Ziva? New chapter up soon! Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Today was a very important day in the DiNozzo family. They had hope. One of Tony's therapist told Ziva and Tony that there was a chance that Tony could get hearing aids so he could still hear some and not feel like he would be missing out on hearing his little girls first words. As Ziva and Tony sat at the ENT's office Ziva held his frail hand. She looked at her sweet husband. How was it 10 months ago he was a perfectly healthy and strong agent. Now she looked at him, he didn't have the same face he once had, for that matter he didn't have the same skin, he couldn't hear a word she said to him, and he couldn't walk very far. She had to give it to Gibbs for helping Tony stand during the birth of their daughter Katie. Tony was a big guy tall and strong. Now he looked so weak.

"Mr. DiNozzo?" the nurse asked opening the door going back into the office.

 _It's our turn_ Ziva signed to Tony. He nodded his head and she pushed him through the door.

"How are you guys doing today?" The nurse asked pleasantly.

"Ok" Ziva said short and sweet.

"It looks like Mr. DiNozzo has a hearing test with us first. The doctor will come in and explain to you guys what the test will involve and talk to you guys about the possibilities of hearing aids." The nurse said. "Would you like for an interpreter to come in so you can both understand what the doctor is saying?"

"That would be wonderful." Ziva answered.

Tony looked around the room. His nerves was about to over take him. The fact that he could possibly hear Ziva's voice again and hear little Katie's first words gave him hope. The interpreter and the doctor entered the room at the same time.

"Hi I am Doctor Bryan Gordon this is our in house interpreter Kelly Jameson." Dr. Gordon said shaking both Ziva and Tony's hands followed by Kelly doing the same.

"We are going to be running a hearing test on Tony. If all goes well we could fit him with hearing aids that could give him back some of his hearing. It will never be like his original hearing but it would at least give him some. If you will follow me we will administer the hearing test. Ziva sat in the room while Tony was placed into an enclosed booth. The doctor put headphones on Tony. As the test began there was different types of tones and sounds. The doctor would turn them all the way up. The sounds would hurt Ziva's ears while Tony sat there content and waiting for the test to begin. Ziva could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. All hope she had of Tony hearing again was slowly dwindling. After the test and having a look at Tony's ears came the news Ziva was now dreading to hear.

"Mrs. DiNozzo, with the way that Tony's ears were ruptured during the explosion, hearing aids will not be a good fit for him." Dr. Gordon explained.

Ziva tried to wipe the tears fast from her eyes so Tony wouldn't see.

"However, we could look into the possibility of cochlear implants. I would like for him to finish out his rehab first and get stronger, and then we can talk about the procedure. I think it would be his best chance at hearing again."

That was still months away, but Ziva would take anything at this point.

* * *

It had now been three months since little Katie DiNozzo had been born. Her father was still in rehab, her and her mother had moved back into the apartment. Katie didn't have a nursery in Tony and Ziva's apartment. Instead she slept in a bassinet beside their bed. Ziva had decided to go back to work part time while still attending Tony's therapy sessions. Katie now attended the NCIS daycare center where her grandpa Gibbs would also go in and check on her. Ziva felt like a single mother and had contemplated turning in her badge and gun but instead decided she had to do what was best for her. The team would help her raise Katie. As she had always heard it takes a village to raise a child.

* * *

Tony knew within the next few months he would be coming home.

'Shoot that house isn't big enough for me and my wheelchair. We need some place bigger. Some place more for a family.' Tony thought.

When Gibbs came that night he expressed his concerns to his former boss.

 _I want a house. An actual house for Ziva and Katie._ Tony signed.

 _There's a house right down the street from me that's for sale._ Gibbs signed back.

That was perfect! Gibbs lived in a nice neighborhood. Plus he wouldn't be far away if they needed him.

 _I will arrange for the down payment to come out of my investment account. I want you Gibbs to sign the closing documents and help deal with getting a mortgage._ Tony told Gibbs.

 _What about Ziva? Don't you think she would want to be a part of the processes?_ Gibbs asked.

 _This is my surprise to her. She has been through so much with me. She needs something nice._

Gibbs agreed and it couldn't have made Tony any happier.

* * *

2 weeks before Tony was set to be released from rehab, Gibbs came by and gave Tony a key to his new home.

 _It's all yours_ Gibbs signed.

Tony gave Gibbs a big hug and signed thank you to him.

Little did Tony know that the team was busy working on his new house. They were installing ramps, moving everything from his and Ziva's apartment, which even Ziva was unaware of since she was down in the NCIS daycare picking up Katie and about to head to the rehab center to see Tony. Abby was busy at work decorating Katie's nursery while McGee was hooking up monitors and cameras in the nursery.

"You know McGee it would be really nice to have a little one running around our place." Abby said with a smirk.

"Yeah um maybe one of these days." McGee answered.

"One of these days. Timmy, my biological clock is ticking I don't know how much time I have left." Abby exclaimed.

* * *

Ziva walked into the room with Katie who as always was happy to see her Aba. The minute she seen Tony she no longer wanted her Ima.

"Ziva I have a surprise for you." Tony yelled.

 _What is that my love?_ Ziva signed.

He pulled out a key from under his pillow.

"I figured since we were finally going to be a family, that a family should have a real house to live in." Tony explained.

Tears welled in Ziva's eyes. _Thank you_ she signed to him before giving him a hug.

* * *

After 10 months combined from being in the hospital and being in rehab Tony DiNozzo was finally going home. The doctor told him that he could walk with a walker around the house but to not get to tired. He was still to continue using the wheelchair if they went out places. What Ziva was more excited than anything to do was to finally have the love of her life back in the bed with her. For long agonizing months she had went without him, slept in a bed alone, now tonight she was finally being able to hold the man she loved. The team threw Tony a welcome home party and showed he around their spacious new house. It was a three bedroom three bath. Of course Abby would joke with Ziva that they extra bedroom could be turned into another nursery if her and Tony decided to have another little one. As much as Ziva loved the team she was also thankful when they left. It was around 8 p.m. and it was close to Katie's bedtime. The sweet little angel had no trouble falling asleep in the crib her Grandpa Gibbs had made for her. Once she was out Ziva knew it was her time. Tony thought she was going to help him into his night clothes, instead she helped him out of all of his clothes. She knew he was weak considering it was just his first day home. That's why she was on top. She had told him while they were undercover that she preferred it on top and she was making good of that tonight. How they didn't wake the baby is a mystery because Ziva had always been a screamer. Even if Tony couldn't hear her screams he could see it on her face that he was getting the job done. After the big finish, they laid in each other's arms. It was so good to have her little hairy butt back where he belonged.

 **What challenges will the DiNozzo family face once Ziva goes back to work full time? New chapter up soon! Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

The first week Tony was home Ziva had taken off work to make sure he was made comfortable and adjusted to the new house. She also took that week to really show him how much she loved him and to make up for lost time in the bedroom. The hardest day for Tony was a week later when Ziva went back to work full time. Knowing full well that Tony couldn't take care of Katie by himself, she took Katie to work with her and would drop her off at the NCIS daycare.

"How is Tony adjusting to being home?" McGee asked when Ziva walked into the bullpen, sitting her bag down beside her desk.

"Fairly well. He was comfortable on the couch watching his movies. He is frustrated with having to read subtitles now." Ziva explained.

"Oh I can just about imagine. Tony always did love his movies." McGee said.

The two looked over at the empty desk that they both knew would never be filled again. The fact that Tony was alive was great, but for him to never be able to come back to work hurt. He had trained them both, and now he was the one that needed the help.

* * *

Tony had never felt more alone in his life. With his wife back at work and his daughter at daycare, he was alone in his thoughts. He felt like any place would be better than to be alone in his thoughts. He got up off the couch and made his way to the kitchen. He found several bottles of scotch that he had from his old apartment. As he sipped the scotch, he began to think on his life and spoke out loud.

"I lost my career and for what? For trying to protect my friend and my wife? It's not fair. Why can they still work and I can't? I'm the one that taught them. I was the one that instilled in them everything they know. So why me? Why do I have to be the one that can't walk good and looks like a monster. I can't hear my own daughter when she cries. And Ziva, why is she still married to me? I am not the man she fell in love with. That man died out on the hillside the day of the explosion. I don't know who I am anymore."

As Tony let his depression run away with itself he continued to drink. After 3 glasses, he decided to stop and lay down on the couch. That evening he had no idea when Ziva came home from work. She made dinner before waking him up. She knew he had to be exhausted. This past week had taken a lot out of him. Once dinner was ready she helped him to the table. He was in a bit of a mood but Ziva had no idea why. As Tony tried to eat he looked at his silverware. It was special made for people with disabilities. 'why do I have to be the different one' he thought.

He finally had to get it off his chest to Ziva.

"It's not fair Zee." Tony said.

 _What's not fair?_ Ziva asked in sign language.

"You can go back to work while all I can do is sit in the living room and watch James Bond all day. Hell I can't even hear it."

 _There's still a chance you can go back to work. We have to see what the director says._

"It's not only that Zee. How can you still want to be married to a guy as lame as me? Hmm? I can't walk without a walker, I can't hear, hell I can't even feed myself expect with special silverware."

 _None of that matters to me Tony. All that matters is that I love you and I am in love with you._

That brought a smile to Tony's face. But it still didn't help his depression.

* * *

2 months later the official word from the director came. Tony could not return to NCIS as a field agent due to his disability. The director offered him a desk job, but Tony declined. All he had ever none was being out in the field. Even when he was a cop he was out there on the front lines. He couldn't just sit behind a desk and watch as Ziva, McGee and Gibbs got to go out and work crime scenes. He had depression before but this made it even worse. He started to feel sorry for himself. Rather than getting help, he started self-medicating himself with more and more alcohol.

Ziva had left in a hurry that morning. She was exhausted. Katie had kept her up all night long. Little Katie was 7 months old and was cutting teeth. She had spent the night in the nursery rocking Katie hoping they could both get some sleep. That morning she hurried and got dressed, got Katie around, helped Tony get dressed, made him breakfast and was out the door before 7:30. Again another day and another empty house. Tony knew he really wasn't supposed to be drinking but today was one of the days that he was at an all time low. He had gotten the word the day before that he couldn't return as a field agent. Ziva had tried to comfort him about it which helped a lot. But now that she was gone to work, the job that he loved so much, his depression really set in. He walked into the kitchen with his walker and placed a small glass cup, and two bottles of scotch in a pouch Abby had made for his walker so he could carry stuff around with him without the fear of trying to carry stuff with his arms and losing his balance. He sat the scotch on the coffee table and put his dvd of 'Goldfinger' in. From there he proceeded to drink. After the first glass was gone, he went for a second until a whole bottle was gone and he had started in on the second. He didn't want Ziva to know he was trying to drink his problems away. He hid the empty bottle behind a couch pillow. While drinking on the second bottle it felt like the scotch was going straight through him. He hid the second bottle and went to the bathroom. The alcohol was starting to set in really good and he felt dizzy. Tony was a huge fall risk to begin with, but add being drunk and exhausted, it was not a good combination. As he was coming out of the bathroom heading back for the living room, Tony lost his balance. He tried to steady himself but the walker fell out from underneath him. He felt his side hit the wall before smacking his head on the wood floor of their hallway. As he laid their darkness fell over him. He couldn't tell if it was from being drunk or if he was dying, all he knew is he wanted to give in to the darkness. 'Maybe the darkness will treat me better than life has.' Tony thought.

* * *

It had been a slow day at work. Gibbs had told Ziva she could go home earlier since he knew some of the things that had been going on at home. When Ziva arrived home she had Katie in her car seat. The poor little thing slept all the way home and she couldn't think of getting her out and waking her up so she left her in the car seat and carried her inside the house. Ziva could feel something was wrong once she entered the house. Normally Tony would be in the living room around this time watching tv. As she walked into the living room she found that his DVD of 'Goldfinger' was back on the main menu screen. This really got Ziva worried. Tony would never leave a DVD like that. As she worked her way through the house she didn't find him in the kitchen. Then she started down the long hallway to their bedroom. There she found Tony. He was lying face down on the hardwood floor, his walker was in front of him and it was apparent he had fell. How long had he been here? She rolled him over to make sure he was still breathing. His breathing was slow and his pulse raced against her fingers. She tried to wake him but he was unresponsive. Ziva called an ambulance for fear of a concussion or bleeding on the brain. 'oh god, what if he had a stroke and I wasn't here to help him?"

After the dispatcher told her that help was on the way she called Gibbs.

"Yeah Gibbs" the older agent answered.

"Gibbs, please come over to the house. It's Tony." Ziva said as she panicked.

"What's going on Zee?" Gibbs demanded.

"I don't know. I came home and found him unresponsive in the hallway coming out of the bathroom. Please hurry!"

Gibbs went rushing over to the DiNozzo house while McGee and Abby were not far behind. Abby would watch Katie while the others went to the hospital with Tony. She hoped it wasn't anything serious. The paramedics were doing their assessment and loading Tony onto a stretcher when Gibbs arrived. He took Ziva into his arms.

"I can't do this again Gibbs. I almost lost him once, I can't lose him now." Ziva cried.

Gibbs ran his hand through her hair. "It's ok Zee, he's going to be fine." The words came out of Gibbs mouth like they were foreign even to him. He hoped Tony would be ok, but he wasn't sure himself. He looked at his former agent as they wheeled him out to the ambulance. He was pale and his breathing shallow. 'Why does DiNozzo always have to get himself into these types of situations.' Gibbs thought.

 **What will happen when Ziva finds out the truth about what happened? New chapter up soon! Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Gibbs offered to drive Ziva to the hospital while McGee and Abby watched little Katie. Katie was screaming and crying when Abby got to her. After all, her mother did sit her down and go running when she found her father laying in the hallway. Abby picked up the poor little thing and went to sit down on the couch. As she leaned against the couch pillows she felt something hard against her back. She moved the pillows to discover the scotch bottles.

"Tim come here!" Abby yelled.

McGee was in the nursery trying to find a toy and pacifier for Katie. Anything to make her quit crying.

"What is it Abs?" McGee ask as he came into the living room.

"I think I know what's wrong with Tony." Abby said holding up the scotch bottle.

McGee rubbed his face. He knew that certain times Tony would drink heavier than others, but he didn't think it would ever be this bad.

* * *

Ziva and Gibbs sat out in the waiting room waiting for word on Tony.

"DiNozzo?" said a short female nurse with a buzz cut and glasses.

"Will you please go with me?" Ziva asked Gibbs as she stood.

"Of course I will." Gibbs said putting an arm around Ziva's shoulders.

They followed the nurse back behind the E.R. doors. As they walked, Gibbs seen the trauma bay that had held Tony the day of the accident. It was empty at the moment but Gibbs could still feel the panic inside him as he had watched as a team of doctors and nurses worked tirelessly to revive his senior field agent. They came to the door that held Tony today. Before the nurse let them inside she spoke.

"The doctor will be in to speak with you shortly."

Ziva looked at Gibbs. Was it worse than they thought? They walked in to find Tony asleep and hooked up to an IV. The sight was nothing like it was the last time he was in the hospital. He wasn't hooked up to all kinds of machines and tubes run down his throat. Instead it looked like he was taking a casual nap. A knock on the door startled both Ziva and Gibbs.

"Hi I'm Doctor Jennifer Hogan the er doctor on duty." Dr. Hogan said shaking both Ziva and Gibbs hands.

"How is he doc?" Gibbs asked.

"He's lucky. He has a mild concussion and bruising on his left side." Dr. Hogan explained.

"What caused him to fall?" Ziva asked.

"He was a fall risk to begin with given his medical history. But he was extremely drunk. We are going to keep him overnight for observation due to his medical history. He is very dehydrated from the amount of alcohol he drank. We have him on iv fluids with added electrolytes to rehydrate him."

"So all of this, because he was drunk?" Ziva asked.

"Yes Mrs. DiNozzo. We have him lightly sedated to ease the pain of the concussion. If all goes well, he should be able to go home tomorrow. If you have any more questions, please feel free to ask. I will be right outside here at the nurse's station." Dr. Hogan said before turning and leaving the room.

"I can't believe this Gibbs!" Ziva spat. She was obliviously furious with Tony. "How could he do this? He gets so drunk to the point of injuring himself?"

Ziva was at her breaking point. The last 10 months had been hard. She had put up with him feeling sorry for himself all through the time he was in rehab and had been home. She didn't know however that it would push him to drinking. She was infuriated with him. If he could drink so much that he would hurt himself, she knew that she couldn't trust him around Katie. Katie didn't need a drunk for a father. It was bad enough that he was deaf and unable to hold her or even do different things with her that a normal dad would.

"I can't do this Gibbs. I can't live with a drunk. If I didn't have Katie, I would tolerate it. But with a baby in the house, she doesn't need to live with a drunk for a father and us live in fear of him doing something to one or both of us." Ziva cried.

"Let's try and get him some help. You can stay with me if you need or want to. You know my home is always open to you and Katie." Gibbs said taking a crying Ziva into his arms.

* * *

Ziva tried to keep her temper under control the next day when Tony was released from the hospital. Once he got settled in she finally let loose on him.

 _How the hell do you think you can just drink yourself into oblivion when you have a wife and daughter?_ Ziva signed to him.

"It's not like you would understand anyway!" Tony yelled.

 _Oh I wouldn't understand? I don't understand how you almost died almost a year ago and left me to raise our daughter by myself which I practically have done for the last 7 months anyway._

"Like I said you don't understand?" Tony said rolling his eyes.

 _Then get yourself some help. Stop feeling sorry for yourself. Get up, stop trying to drink your troubles away and do something. Hell Vance offered you a job and you couldn't even take that! You didn't have to leave NCIS. You are the one that turned your back on your work family and on me and our daughter._

"I am dealing just fine. I was a field agent, ok! How could I go back to work and see you and the team leave while I have to stay at my desk doing paperwork all day. Hell I am the one that trained you. You wouldn't be anything without me." Tony spat.

A since of rage went all over Ziva.

 _I knew more before you ever came into my life. You either grow up and be a man and get some help or…_

"Or what Zee-va? I am not getting help. I don't need help." Tony rolled his eyes again at her.

It was clear he was not going to help himself and it made Ziva mad as hell.

"That's it I've had it." Ziva mumbled to herself.

 _I will not put up with someone that won't help themselves. I can't have you sitting around drinking your life away and you hurting our daughter. Be looking for the divorce papers because this marriage is over._

With that Ziva stormed out of the room, grabbed Katie and went down to Gibbs house. Tony couldn't believe what he was just told. Why couldn't she just understand his point of view. He was dealing with his own demons and felt like she just walked out on him at a very low time in his life.

Abby was over at Gibbs house when she got there. Ziva really didn't want to deal with Abby's always happy attitude while she was so pissed.

"Ziva what's wrong?" Abby asked.

"It's Tony. What makes him think that he can just shut me out and drink his problems away. I have been right there by his side through all of this and this is the way he treats me and his daughter. I will not put up with it. Can you please watch Katie for about an hour Abs?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah but Ziva what are you about to do?" Abby asked.

"I'm going to talk to a lawyer." Ziva said.

The always happy Abby was now angry.

"Ziva seriously. You're going to abandon Tony when he needs you the most?" Abby spat. Ziva looked Abby in the eye and gave her a look.

"I was not the one that turn my back on our family." Ziva growled. She handed Katie over to Abby before turning to walk out the door.

"Ziva your problems will not be solved by you running away from them." Abby yelled as the door was slammed shut cutting off her words.

After Gibbs came home Abby begged him to let her go talk to Tony that she feels like she could get through to him. Gibbs agrees and watches the baby who had fell asleep in her play pin at her Grandpa Gibbs house. Abby goes a few doors down to the DiNozzo's house. Tony was still laying in the bed. When he seen Abby at the door he perked up a bit.

"I thought you were Ziva at first coming back to finish me off." Tony joked. Abby gave a halfway smile. She was angry with Tony.

 _How could you turn to drink rather than turning to us, your family for help when your depression got out of control._ Abby signed.

Tony shook his head and shrugged.

 _Tony, ohana means family. Family means no one gets left behind or forgotten._

'Great now she's going to be on me too.' Tony thought. As Abby continued her rant. The one thing good about being deaf is when Tony wanted to end a conversation, he could just shut his eyes and the conversation was over. That's just what he done. He shut his eyes on Abby as she ranted in sign language. Abby felt defeated. Tony would always listen to her and listen to her reason. But now not even that was working. His only hope for someone getting through to him was Gibbs.

 **How will Tony take Gibbs coming over to talk reason into him and how will he handle being served the divorce papers? Will he try to make things right with Ziva? New chapter up soon! Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Abby went back to Gibbs house heartbroken that Tony wouldn't take into consideration what she had to say. Gibbs heard someone come into the house. He looked out the doorway of the makeshift nursery to see a crying Abby come through the door.

"How did it go Abs?" Gibbs whispered. He had just gotten Katie to sleep.

"He won't listen to me Gibbs. It's almost as if he doesn't even care!" Abby cried.

"I know how he feels. Let me go talk to him." Gibbs said placing his hands on Abby's shoulders before giving her a kiss on the forehead. She nodded and went into the nursery and sat down to watch Katie sleep.

* * *

Tony didn't realize when he shut his eyes on Abby that he was actually going to fall asleep. He woke up quickly to being slapped on the top of the head. He opened his eyes to see Gibbs was standing over him.

 _Wake up DiNozzo!_ Gibbs signed. Of course Gibbs looked more pissed off than normal.

"Hi to you too boss. Oh wait I forgot you're not my boss anymore so you don't have the right to slap me around." Tony spat.

 _Tony, you got to listen to me._ Gibbs signed. _You have really screwed up and ruined everything. You are throwing your marriage and your family down the drain, and for what? To drink until you can't remember anything? Ziva is meeting with a lawyer right now filing a divorce. Is that really what you want? Because you know your nothing but a coward who has chosen the bottle over his family and especially over a daughter that absolutely adores you._

"I am no coward Gibbs. I gave you the best years of my life. And for what? To lose it all in one single blow. I am nothing anymore. The bottle has always been a friend of mine just as it has been yours. So you have no right to come in here and act holier than thou and tell me I am the one who messed up when Ziva is the one out there filing for a divorce!" Tony yelled. With that he got up from the bed and used his walker to walk to the bathroom. "This conversation is over Gibbs. Leave!" Gibbs slipped up behind Tony and whacked him on the head again.

"I said leave damn it!" Tony yelled and slammed the door to the bathroom behind him. Why couldn't anyone just understand what he was going through. His whole world was crashing down around him and all of this combined pushed him closer to the edge, to his breaking point. Tony felt like it wasn't just Ziva leaving him but the rest of his family had turned their back on him too. Now even his surrogate father was now turning against him just like Senior did when he was a child. He felt utterly alone. He gave a few hours and when he knew he was absolutely alone, he went into the kitchen and got another bottle of scotch. He drunk on the bottle until he fell asleep that night.

* * *

Ziva awoke with morning sickness. This couldn't be happening, could it? Katie was only 7 months old, she couldn't possibly be pregnant again. She went out and got a pregnancy test early that morning before work. As she waited on the results her mind wandered. 'Would Tony give up the drinking if he knew we were having another baby? Katie was his world and now adding another one could be his motivation, couldn't it?' She looked down at the stick and began to cry. Positive. This changed everything. In that moment she didn't want the divorce. All she wanted was to be able to tell her husband they were having another baby.

* * *

Tony was rudely awaken by a person standing over him with papers in their hands. 'I really need to start locking the front door.' He thought to himself.

"Mr. DiNozzo, I am here to serve you the papers for your divorce." The process server said.

Tony couldn't make out what the person was saying but took the papers. The person turned and walked out the door. Tony poured himself another glass of scotch as he read over the papers. How could his and Ziva's marriage come crashing down like this? He couldn't take his eyes off the papers and would read and then reread the papers only looking up to pour himself another glass of scotch. He couldn't take it anymore. 'No one really cares anyway.' He thought to himself.

* * *

Once Ziva got to work she caught Gibbs as he was coming off the elevator.

"Gibbs we need to talk now!" Ziva demanded.

"Ok, then come with me." Gibbs said. They got onto the elevator and Ziva stopped the elevator.

"I'm pregnant Gibbs." Ziva said trying to hold back the tears.

"Does Tony know yet?" He asked.

"No, I don't know how I am going to tell him. Gibbs this is killing me. I love Tony but I can't live with him being an alcoholic." Ziva explained.

"He needs an intervention and that's exactly what he is about to get." Gibbs said flipping the switch to go back to the bullpen. "Everything will be alright Ziva." Gibbs said giving her a hug.

Gibbs knew without a doubt Tony needed this intervention. Ziva being pregnant was the biggest reason for him planning it. All Gibbs wanted was for Tony and Ziva to make it work for those babies. He knew that this separation and planned divorce was slowly killing Ziva. He would hear her crying from down the hall at night. They needed to get back together. He went around to rest of the team to let them in on the intervention.

"McGee, tonight 5 o'clock, DiNozzo's house. We are going to give him an intervention and he won't be able to refuse help this time." Gibbs said.

* * *

Tony looked at the clock. How was it only 1 in the afternoon? The day seemed to have drug by. His heart was broken. He felt like he hadn't showered in days. For what he had planned, he needed a shower. He wouldn't want Ziva to come over and see him and smell him like this. It was a challenge but he was able to get his shower by himself. He got out and pulled on his Ohio State Buckeyes t-shirt, which was one of the most comfortable he had and his favorite. Then he struggled to put on his sweat pants. After he was dressed and he fixed his hair the best he could, he went into the kitchen. He poured yet another glass of scotch before finding a piece of paper and a pen. He seen a picture of Ziva, Katie and himself from the day Katie was born. He tried to carry that along with his pen and paper over to the kitchen table. He sat there looking at the picture, remembering how happy they were before he began to write. He knew the note was going to be sloppy given his decreased dexterity in his hands, but he prayed it would get the point across.

He cried as he began to write the note

 **I love you Ziva and Katie. Know that I couldn't live without you. For the rest of the team, this is for the best since I am a burden to all of you. I should have died the day of the accident and I am fixing that.**

 **Love, Tony**

Tony took a deep breath as he looked over his sloppy note. He put it along with the picture of himself, his wife and daughter into the pouch attached to his walker. He found his and Ziva's wedding picture that was on his beloved piano that he could no longer play. He looked down at the picture and cried. They were so happy then. He placed that picture in his pouch. He picked up the divorce papers from the coffee table and made his way to the master bedroom. He put everything from his pouch onto the bed beside him. He found his pain killers that he was prescribed from the accident. He opened it. He looked back at the pictures one more time of his family. He closed his eyes and tipped the bottle of pain killers into his mouth filling it with as many as he could get in before downing it with water. He knew if the team really respected his wishes they would let him go. He had insisted on having a DNR after the accident. He never wanted to go through the pain he did after the accident. But this, was almost more painful than the accident ever was. He laid down on the bed and looked over the pictures he had brought to the bedroom with him. As sleep started to overtake him that last thing he remembered seeing was Ziva and Katie in that picture. How he really did love both of them. He had trouble breathing and began to gasp for air before it began too hard to even try. Than a darkness fell over him and he felt at peace.

* * *

Gibbs allowed Ziva to go home early. She was nervous about telling Gibbs she was pregnant but she was downright scared to tell Tony. She figured she could slip over to their house and tell him before the rest of the team got there. She didn't want everyone to know just yet. As she drove she kept thinking about this new pregnancy. She wasn't expecting it so soon after Katie. But she was really excited to have Tony back in the house after he came home from the hospital. Even though she was still furious with him over his drinking, she was willing to give him another chance, for the kids' sake.

She pulled into her and Tony's driveway. She found the front door was still unlocked. 'Tony must be in the living room. He normally doesn't leave the front door unlocked.' She thought. When she didn't find Tony in the living room she started to search the house. Nothing could have prepared her for when she got to the master bedroom. She went running over to the bed where she found Tony laying across the bed in his t-shirt and sweats. His face was down on their bed. She tried to roll him over. She put her ear to his nose and watched his chest and found he was not breathing and his chest did not rise and fall. She put her fingers to his neck and couldn't find a pulse. His face was pale and his skin cool. His lips were blue from the lack of oxygen. She tried to shake him awake praying that she was just seeing things.

"Tony, Tony wake up!" Ziva yelled.

She found the pictures, the divorce papers, and an almost empty bottle of pain killers beside him. There was a note that was also lying beside him. She unfolded it and read with tears flowing down her face. She got her phone out of her pocket and instantly called Gibbs for help.

* * *

Gibbs was still at the office getting ready to head over to the DiNozzo's house. Abby and McGee was up in the bullpen going over what they were going to say to Tony. Gibbs phone rang and he picked up fast when he saw it was Ziva.

"Yeah Gibbs."

His face went pale as he heard Ziva explain what she was seeing.

"I'm on my way." Gibbs said before shutting his phone. He grabbed his jacket and went running to the elevator.

"Is everything ok boss?" McGee asked.

"It's Tony." Gibbs yelled.

McGee went running after Gibbs.

"I want you and Abby to wait and to tell the rest of the team to stay here before going over to the DiNozzo's house. I will call you with an update once I know something." Gibbs says.

"Boss let me come with you." McGee insists.

"No McGee I will call you." Gibbs said before the doors to the elevator shut.

Abby instantly started panicking wondering what's wrong.

"Do you think something has happened to Tony?" Abby asked McGee.

McGee shrugged and tried to call Ziva to find out if she knew anything. Abby leaned her ear close to McGee's phone so they could both hear. Instead the call went to voicemail.

"I'm sure he's fine. He's Tony DiNozzo. Nothing is wrong with him." McGee said trying unsuccessfully to convince them both that its nothing.

Vance came running down from his office into the bullpen after he seen Gibbs rush out. Gibbs doesn't go anywhere without his team which is what alerted him to something being wrong.

"What's going on and McGee why don't you have Gibbs six?" Vance spat.

"It's Tony sir" McGee said before Abby started rambling to him about what could have happened.

* * *

In extreme panic of what to do, Ziva started doing CPR on Tony. She knew he had signed a DNR but she couldn't lose him. She loved him and would do anything to keep him with her.

Gibbs walked into to find Ziva desperately trying to do CPR on the bed. If she had been in her right mind she would have known that she would have had to drag Tony's body off the bed if she was going to do CPR.

"Ziva, you need to stop." Gibbs says.

"No Gibbs I can't lose him." Ziva screamed as she continued to pound on Tony's chest.

"Ziva you and I both know that this was not Tony's wishes. He would not want to be revived. He signed a DNR. You need to honor that Zee." Gibbs said.

She sat back on her legs and looked at Gibbs. Even though she had already filed for divorce she really did love him and didn't want him to die. Even if it wasn't for the DNR he had already been under for too long.

Gibbs took a look at his former agent. His eyes were half opened and half closed. Gibbs walked over to Tony and checked for his pulse. He gave Ziva a look of sorrow and shook his head. He then took his hand and closed Tony's eyes the rest of the way.

"No Gibbs you've got to be wrong!" Ziva cried in denial. She continues to shake Tony and scream his name.

"He's gone Zee." Gibbs said fighting back the tears.

Ziva curled up on the bed with Tony and placed her head on Tony's chest hoping to hear a heart beat. She too knew it was too late but didn't want to give up on hope. She cried and screamed out Tony's name asking why? Why would he do this?

Jimmy Palmer didn't get the memo to not go over to the DiNozzo house. He walked into the house and the first thing he heard was Ziva screaming and crying. He went running to the master bedroom where he found Gibbs standing in the doorway. Gibbs tried to keep Palmer from going in.

"Gibbs I need to help him." Palmer said.

"No Jimmy, he's already gone." Gibbs tried to explain.

Palmer looked over ibbs shoulder and seen Ziva laying her head on Tony's still chest. He saw that Tony had a blue tint to him. He desperately wanted to get in there and help but again Gibbs told him not to.

"Gibbs I can save him. I can do CPR, I can call 911." Palmer said devastated.

Gibbs grabbed ahold of Jimmy's shoulder but the young man still tried to get passed. From the look of Tony, Palmer knew Tony was already too far gone. But he couldn't lose his friend.

Gibbs gave Palmer a slap on the back of the head.

"Jimmy listen to me. Tony's gone." Gibbs said letting tears roll from his eyes.

Gibbs pulled out his phone to call McGee. He walked away to have the conversation so he could hear and be heard.

Palmer stood in the doorway of the bedroom as he watched Ziva mourn the loss of her husband.

"Tony, why? Why would you do this? We have a baby on the way why?" Ziva cried. "Tony please wake up please." She gave Tony a shake. When nothing happened she laid her head back done on his chest.

"Please Tony, I love you and can't live without you. Why can't you please just wake up and make this all better." Ziva wailed. "Please wake up."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Thank you all for the reviews from the chapter I posted yesterday! Wow I am glad that you all felt as passionate about it as I did! I love Tiva and would never want to see anything happen to them. So I give you this chapter for all the support and love you have given this story. Lots more to come and lots more Tiva I promise!**

"Tony! Tony wake up, come on! Wake up!" Ziva screamed as she shook Tony.

Tony's eyes flew up to see Ziva leaning over him. 'It was all a dream! Wait a second, I can hear Ziva's voice!' the thoughts started running through the young agent's mind. He set up in bed and Ziva sat next to him.

"Tony look, we are going to be parents!" Ziva excitedly said showing him the positive pregnancy test. Before Tony could answer with his excitement a wave of heat came over him. He jumped and ran into the bathroom and wretched into the toilet. Seeing Ziva all a wreck in his dream twisted his stomach along with the hangover from the night before. It wasn't so much the alcohol that made him jump up an barely make it to the bathroom, it was his nightmare.

Ziva made it to the bathroom door as she watched Tony clean up.

"I thought I was supposed to be the one who had the day sickness" Ziva stated.

"It's morning sickness Zee-vah." Tony smirked. "Let's take a look at that test."

Ziva laid it down on the counter. Tony leaned down to be eye level with the test while Ziva leaned down with him.

Nervously Tony asked "And it's positive?"

"Yeah" Ziva answered starting at the positive sign on the test.

It took a minute to sink in. He wasn't given this in the dream.

"I'm going to be a father!" Tony exclaimed. He picked Ziva up and spun her around before kissing her. "You are going to look so adorable pregnant!" Tony said picturing her for now flat stomach growing. Tony remembered that in his dream Ziva was pregnant and had a little girl, given he wasn't able to be there for Ziva or hear their babies first cry. This time everything was going to be different. The dream had changed him. He went into the kitchen and found every bottle of alcohol he had and poured it out. He wasn't going to do that anymore. He had been out drinking with some colleges buddies the night before and got super wasted, come home and had the worst nightmare of his life. He was never going through an alcohol induced dream like that again. Plus, he had a baby on the way! On his way back to the bedroom he found his and Ziva's wedding picture. He knew eventually that he would tell Gibbs they were married especially now that they had a baby on the way. He examined the picture. They eloped just a short 5 months ago. It was just him and Ziva on a yacht saying their vows. He had worn a tux and she had worn a beautiful a-line wedding dress that now hung in their closet. Now that they had a baby on the way, he wondered if Ziva would like a wedding with the team. He could picture her walking down a set of stairs in her beautiful white wedding dress. Gibbs being his best man and Abby being her maid of honor. It would be something he would love to do but wasn't sure if she would now that they had a baby on the way.

"Come on we are going to be late for work." Ziva said snapping him out of his daydreaming.

He hurried and put on his suit and tie and was running out the door in no time flat.

* * *

By the time they got to work Tony's head was pounding over the hangover he had. He broke out what McGee liked to refer to as The DiNozzo defibrillator. No one inside NCIS knew Tony and Ziva were married and they tried to act like they weren't.

"Ah Tony, late night drinking?" Ziva asked as she went to sit down at her desk.

"yes" Tony muttered.

"Out drinking with college buddies again?" McGee asked sitting his belongs down beside his desk.

Tony nodded his head. He then proceeded to put his sunglasses on and propped his feet up on his desk.

"Comfortable DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked walking into the bullpen seeing his senior field agent hungover.

"Yeah boss…" Tony said. Before he could say anything else Gibbs pushed Tony's feet off his desk.

"Gear up. We have a dead petty officer." Gibbs said.

'Dead petty officer? This sounds too familiar almost like my dream.' Tony thought.

"Today DiNozzo!" Gibbs demanded.

Tony dreaded gearing up and going to the crime scene. He grabbed his stuff and went running with the team.

* * *

Once they arrived to the scene it was way too much like his dream.

"Ziva take pictures, DiNozzo bag and tag, McGee take measurements and sketch." Gibbs ordered.

Tony was so out of his head. The car had went down an embankment, the victim was a young woman who had been stabbed. As he looked for evidence, Tony didn't notice a log and tripped over it and twisted his ankle. He fell face first in mud and had mud all over his nice suit. He looked up to see a bomb strapped to the underneath side of the car.

'Crap this is just like the dream!' he thought. Everything came flashing back to him from his dream. Ziva is pregnant is now pregnant, and he wants to be there in healthy condition when the baby is born and to support Ziva throughout the pregnancy. He knows it's not just him and Ziva anymore.

"Guys step away from the car there's a bomb." Tony yells. "We need to run fast it's down to 45 seconds. McGee come help me, I have messed up my ankle."

Tim helps Tony up and helps to support most of his weight. The three agents were able to make it to the top of the hill before the car exploded. His fate was changed. He wasn't laying on the hill burned all over his body, he could hear Gibbs asking them if they were alright. Everything was better. He was alive.

The ride back to headquarters was quiet. All Tony wanted to do was hold Ziva's hand and be thankful that his dream had not come true. He knew he had to come clean to Gibbs. He had to man up and just do it.

* * *

"DiNozzo go down to autopsy and get that ankle checked out." Gibbs demanded as he seen Tony hobbling into the bullpen.

"I'm fine boss." Tony tried to convince Gibbs. "It's just a twisted ankle."

"Go make sure." Gibbs demanded.

Reluctantly he went down and had Ducky x-ray his ankle. After Ducky took the pictures, Ziva came in to check on Tony.

"How's it feeling?" Ziva asked.

"I'll be fine. Ziva I need to tell you something. I had a nightmare last night. Everything that happened today was in this dream expect I could run with you guys. Instead I was severely burned. I lost my hearing and I couldn't even hear our baby girls first cries." Tony explained getting emotional.

"A girl? Really.." Ziva said listening to his story.

"Yeah then I came home from the hospital and couldn't deal with the depression so I turned to alcohol and you wanted a divorce. I couldn't deal with it all so I killed myself."

"Oh Tony, that's awful!"

"Tell me about it. You were pregnant again and had come to tell me when you found I had swallowed a bunch of pain killers and met my end."

Ziva was upset but was grateful that none of that had happened. She then understood why Tony was so sick before leaving for work that morning, it wasn't just the alcohol affecting him.

"Ziva we have to tell Gibbs we are married" Tony suggested.

"Tony he doesn't know and he doesn't need to know." Ziva resisted.

"Zee your pregnant now, we are going to be parents! Gibbs needs to know so we can keep our baby safe."

"Oh I suppose." Ziva said rolling eyes before giving him a smirk.

Tony leaned in to kiss Ziva but pulled away just as Ducky came back in with his x-ray results.

"My dear Anthony, you are mighty lucky. It's just twisted with a hairline fracture. I am just going to wrap your ankle. I do want you to put some ice on it and stay off of it as much as possible for the next few days." Ducky explained.

"Will do Duck." Tony said knowing he was too stubborn and he would be using his ankle as soon as he got out of autopsy.

"Tony I want you to take it easy for a couple of days. Ducks orders." Gibbs said as Tony walked back into the bullpen.

"Boss that's nonsense. I'm fine. Even Duck said it's just twisted." Tony protested.

"My office, Now!" Gibbs spat. Why was his senior field agent going against his orders?

They stepped onto the elevator and Gibbs hit the emergency switch.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Gibbs spat.

Tony leaned against the back of the elevator and rubbed his hands across his face and eyes not believing what he was about to say was true.

"I'm going to be a father." Tony hesitantly said.

"What? Who's the mother?" Gibbs said. Here we go with baby momma drama Gibbs thought.

"Ziva" Tony said

Gibbs slapped the back of Tony's head.

"What was that for boss?"

"Because haven't you learned anything I have taught you. You broke rule number 12. Never date a co-worker."

"In my defense boss, we are married."

"What! When did this happen?"

"About five months ago." Tony said bracing for another slap to the back of the head.

"I'm proud of you guys. Just keep it out of the office." Gibbs smiled. He flipped the switch back to go back to the bullpen.

Tony couldn't believe that Gibbs took it so well. Once they got off the elevator they went back towards their desks. Gibbs slipped over to Ziva's desk and lightly gave her a head slap.

"Just remember to keep it out of the office." Gibbs said with a smirk.

McGee was very confused on what had just happened. He tried to figure out what was going on but got nothing. Ziva smiled at Tony.

"Ziva go down to autopsy and get an update on our petty officer." Gibbs said.

When she made it down to autopsy to check on the results and gets sick from morning sickness. Ducky suspect that she might be pregnant but doesn't want to say anything just in case she's not. It is very rude to insult a woman like that.

"My dear you mustn't be a work getting sick like that. You need to go home and get some rest." Ducky insisted.

"I'm fine Ducky really." Ziva said trying to clean up a bit. She didn't mean to get sick in his trash can but it was just the closest thing.

"Uh huh. Just think about going home you and Anthony both."

"Will do Duck."

With that she started back to the elevator. She had forgotten to even get an update on the body. She knew it was going to be hard to hide this pregnancy especially when she started showing.

 **Will Tony and Ziva tell the rest of the team they are married and pregnant? What are some of the crazy things Ziva will do once she is put of desk duty and what will the DiNozzo baby be. Warning lots of TIVA ahead for the rest of the story! New chapter up soon! Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

When Ziva got back to the bullpen Gibbs insisted that Tony and Ziva both go home after they finished their reports. They both needed their rest. Tony needed to prop his ankle up and Ziva was trying to adjust to morning sickness. Neither one of them argued with Gibbs and finished their reports fairly quickly. They then went home to get some rest. Once they woke up from a nap they ordered Chinese food to celebrate their pregnancy. Ironically the first movie Tony popped in the dvd player was James Bond's 'Goldfinger' glad that he could actually hear it unlike in his dream. After they finished eating they cuddled up on the couch and watched the movie. Tony was anxious to talk about the baby with Ziva

"Can you believe we are going to be parents!" Ziva said rubbing her for now flat stomach.

"I can't believe it." Tony said placing his on hand on Ziva's stomach. "I want a girl."

"A girl? I figured you would want a boy! A little one to carry on the DiNozzo name."

"Maybe later on.."

"Later on? How many kids are you wanting?"

"A whole house full 4 or 5!" Tony said with a smirk.

"Oh so you have all the fun while I am the one that goes through the pain of having them?"

Tony just laughed at her and put his arm around her "Ok fine two a boy and a girl, but this one has to be a girl."

"Why is that?" Ziva said raising up to look him in the face.

"Because daddy needs a little ninja princess." Tony said smiling at Ziva "Just like her momma." He then pressed his lips against hers.

Ziva knew in the back of her mind they were going to be great parents and Tony was going to make one heck of a father.

* * *

After having his dream, Tony wanted parts of it to come true however not all of it. He was enjoying being able to hear his wife's voice and find out she was pregnant. He knew that their small apartment would not be able to hold a family and he began to look for houses. He wanted to give it to Ziva as a present along with a couple of other things he had up his sleeve. He knew he couldn't do any of it until after they told the team about the baby and their marriage however. It just didn't seem right. Tony and Ziva kept quiet about the pregnancy and their marriage at work. Trying to raise suspicion, Ziva would still go out with the team to crime scenes.

* * *

The night before the ultrasound Ziva had already laid down in bed. She was nervous about the next day. She was starting to show a little but had not told anyone on the team except Gibbs. She had been wearing bigger sweaters and wearing jackets to cover it up. She was ready to embrace her bump and show it off to the rest of the team. Tony climbed in beside her.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Ziva answered.

Ziva had considered talking to Tony. She excited when she found out she was pregnant but now she was second guessing herself. Did they really want this baby? After all he was 45 and she was 31. They had their careers going for them. Did they really want to be tied down with a little human? All of that was erased from her mind when Tony laid across the bed and started rubbing and talking to her baby bump.

"Hey there little Katie. How's daddy's little ninja princess?" Tony said in baby talk.

"Tony," Ziva said catching his attention "You just called the baby Katie. We don't even know if it's a girl or a boy yet."

"Zee, I just have a feeling that it's going to be a girl. Tell you what if it's a girl I get to name her and if it's a boy you can name him whatever you would like. Deal?"

"Deal" Ziva agreed. She had a feeling herself. A feeling that she just lost this bet.

* * *

Ziva and Tony sat in the OBGYN waiting room quietly. Tony held on to her hand as they waited to be called back. Ziva looked around at some of the other women in the waiting room. They had huge baby bumps and looked like they could deliver at any minute. Ziva looked down and touched her own bump that was still very small. She knew hers would grow to be the size of theirs in time. Tony looked around at some of the ladies that had brought in their newborns with them for their checkup. He couldn't believe that they would be taken a tiny human like that home with them in less than 5months. Both of their concentrations were broken when a nurse came out into the waiting room.

"Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo?" the young nurse said. Tony and Ziva stood and headed for the nurse who held the door open as she said "You guys can come on back."

Ziva was nervous beyond her wildest imagination. Tony however sat in the exam room with her smiling like a blooming idiot as they took her vitals.

"Everything sounds good. The doctor will be in shortly." The nurse said before walking out.

Ziva was trying to calm herself. When Tony took her hand the world stopped for a moment.

"Everything is going to be ok Zee. The baby is going to be healthy and we are going to be one big happy family." Tony said with his million-dollar smile. His smile could always make her feel better.

There was a knock on the door before it swung open to reveal a tall blonde haired doctor on the other side wearing green scrubs and her white lab coat.

"Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo, I'm Doctor Courtney Steele. I hear we have a baby on the way?" Dr. Steele asked.

"That's what the pregnancy quiz showed us anyway." Ziva said nervously.

"Pregnancy test sweetheart." Tony said patting Ziva's hand.

"Well how about we listen in on this little one and then we will take a look at it. Would you guys like to know the gender." Dr. Steele asked.

Ziva looked at Tony who was all smiles.

"Yes we would." Ziva said.

"Alright then. Let's take a listen to your baby's heart beat."

Dr. Steele placed the cold stick on to Ziva bare stomach and within seconds there was a thumping sound. It was the sound of their baby's heart beat. It brought tears both to Ziva and Tony's eyes.

"Your baby has a very strong heartbeat which is a very good thing. Now lets take a look and see if we can tell the gender."

Dr, Steele started the 3-D ultrasound and on the screen popped up the little DiNozzo baby.

"There's your baby Ziva." Dr. Steele said.

"Tony! That's our baby!" Ziva said wiping tears from her eyes.

The doctor moved the ultrasound around a little more.

"Well Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo it looks like you will be having a baby girl very soon."

Ziva looked at Tony. It was almost like he already knew.

"Have you guys picked out a name?"

"Caitlin Jennifer" Tony responded.

The doctor took some still shots of little Katie and printed them out.

Ziva pointed at the screen. "Look Tony she looks a lot like you."

"She's going to be my little Ninja princess just like her momma." Tony said and with that planted a kiss on Ziva's lips.

 **What surprises does Tony have instore for Ziva? Plus when will they reveal to the team they are pregnant? New chapter up soon! Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

Tony and Ziva couldn't believe it. They were going to be having a baby girl! They made the appointment early in the morning so that they could go onto work afterwards. On the car ride to headquarters from the doctor, Ziva wondered why Tony picked the name he did.

"Tony, why do you want to name our baby Caitlin Jennifer?" Ziva asked.

"After two very special NCIS agents. Caitlin Todd and Director Jenny Shephard. I feel like it would be a way of honoring them." Tony said as he drove. He held her hand and smiled at her. "She's going to be my little Katie."

Once they got parked at work, Tony helped his wife out of the car and they walked hand in hand into work. They did something they had never done at work since they got married, they wore their wedding rings. McGee seen them acting strange when they came in. They were both all smiles which wasn't like either one of them. Ziva was wearing a loose and flowing jacket that covered most of her beautiful figure. That wasn't like her either, McGee thought. Ziva was always one to wear tighter fitting closer that showed off her tiny frame and figure.

"Hey probie, is something wrong?" Tony asked when he noticed McGee staring at both himself and Ziva.

"No, I guess I am just out of it today." McGee responded.

"Well get in it McGee. Abby wants us to go down to the lab. She thinks we may have the prints to our killer." Gibbs said rounding up his team.

As they rode on the elevator down to Abby's lab, Tony had his hand in the small of Ziva's back. It was all Ziva could do to keep herself contained. She wanted to make love to him right then and there. If Gibbs and McGee were not on the elevator she would. That was the only thing saving Tony at the moment.

As the team stood in the lab listening to Abby talk, Ziva and Tony kept making googly eyes at each other. Abby caught on but didn't say anything. Ziva's jacket had propped open a smidge to reveal her baby bump. Abby looked at it for a moment and wondered but didn't say anything. Ziva quickly wrapped her jacket back around her when she noticed her belly was showing.

"Good job Abs, we will be in the bullpen if you need us." Gibbs told Abby as they all went to go back to the elevator.

"Hey McGee. Come here for a minute." Abby called out.

McGee hung behind in the lab. "What's up Abs."

"I think something fishy is going on." Abby suspected.

"What do you mean?" McGee questioned.

"With Ziva. Have you noticed she's put on some weight?"

"Now Abby you know I am not supposed to comment on a woman's weight…"

"No McGee not like fat weight. I mean she looks like she's pregnant!" Abby exclaimed.

"Abby your kidding right? Maybe Ziva has put on a few pounds but she's not pregnant. And if she is pregnant who's the father? If it was Tony he would be freaking out." McGee pointed out. "plus I'm not sure they are seriously dating. They still act the same as they always have.

Abby gave him a slap to the back of the head.

"McGee wake up and pay attention!" Abby says. She then folds her hands and twirls around "They are obviously in love!"

McGee still rubbing his head. "I guess, but it just doesn't sound right."

* * *

Gibbs, Ziva and Tony made it back up to the bullpen and noticed that McGee wasn't with them. They decided now would be the perfect time to tell Gibbs.

"Boss we need to talk." Tony said catching Gibbs' attention.

"What is it DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"We have something for you Gibbs." Ziva said. Tony and Ziva moved towards Gibbs desk with Ziva holding something in her hand.

"We found out this morning…" Ziva continued and then looked at Tony in unison they both told Gibbs "It's a girl!" Ziva then handed the picture over to Gibbs.

He studied the picture. With it being in 3-D he felt like he was already looking at the DiNozzo's baby. Gibbs looked up at Tony. He never thought that Tony and Ziva's relationship would be like his and Jenny's. Then he realized that Ziva was Tony's Shannon.

"Boss we would like for you to be the baby's grandfather." Tony said.

Tears welled up in Gibbs eyes. He never expected to have anyone call him grandpa. Now here Tony and Ziva stood telling him their baby would be his adopted granddaughter. Joy filled his heart like never before.

"Of course I will." Gibbs said fighting back the tears. "When are you going to tell the others, you can't hide the pregnancy forever."

Tony and Ziva looked at each

"I guess now is as good of time as any." Tony said taking Ziva's hand and flashing her a smile.

"Great I will call up the team." Gibbs said. He then proceeded to call Abby, McGee, Palmer and Ducky to the Bullpen. Ziva was super nervous. Would they want her changed to another team if they found out that her and Tony were married? She went and sat down at her desk and waited.

"Gibbs, if anything ever happens to me, I want you to look out for my girls." Tony whispered to Gibbs.

"Nothing's going to happen to you DiNozzo. I demand that you never leave those girls to fight for themselves." Gibbs said with a halfway smile.

The elevator dinged and the rest of the team came rushing in.

"What's with the urgent meeting Gibbs?" Abby said panicking.

"Calm down Abby everything is ok." Tony said grabbing ahold of Abby's shoulders.

She grabbed his hand away from her shoulder and looked at it. On his ring finger was a wedding band.

"Tony, did you get married?" Abby asked absolutely in shock.

"Actually yes Abby we both did." Tony answered.

Before Abby could say anything, Ziva stood up and pulled her sweater back to reveal her baby bump "And we are expecting too."

"I knew it! See I told you McGee!" Abby exclaimed.

"Wait a minute you two are married. To each other?" Palmer said.

"And the baby's yours Tony?" McGee asked.

"No McUncle the baby belongs to Gibbs. Of course it's mine." Tony answered.

"So wait how long have you guys been married and why did you never tell us?" Abby asked. Now she was just mad that Ziva and Tony had never told her.

"9 months." Ziva answered.

"So that's why you guys got married, because Ziva's pregnant."

"Seriously Abby? If we got married after we found out about the baby Ziva would be about ready to pop that baby out." Tony said. Ziva gave him a sideways look "Sorry sweetcheeks."

"Ziva, Tony, we need to get up to Director Vance's office to talk to him about the pregnancy." Gibbs said.

"Looks like our dear Anthony has changed his ways." Ducky told the team that remained in the bullpen as the three made their way to the director's office.


	20. Chapter 20

"Director Vance, Gibbs and his team are here to see you." Director Vance's secretary said when Gibbs, Ziva, and Tony walked into Vance's office. Vance opened his door and welcomed the three in.

"What can I do for you Agent Gibbs?" Vance asked.

"I think it would be better if Agent's David and DiNozzo told you." Gibbs said looking at his agents.

Ziva looked at Tony.

"Director Vance we need to come clean." Tony started. "Ziva and I are married and we are expecting."

Before Vance could say anything Ziva popped in. "We found out this morning that it's a little girl."

Vance shook his head and rubbed a hand across his face. "Wow, this was not what I was expecting. Well first off congratulations. Second off how long have you guys been married?"

"9 months." Tony answered.

"You have been married for 9 months and haven't taken off for a honeymoon?" Vance asked.

"No, we eloped and then came right back to work." Ziva said.

"Well that changes today. I want you guys to have a week off and go on your honeymoon. Every newlywed couple needs a honeymoon." Vance said.

This was news to Tony's ears. He knew exactly where he was taking Ziva and had already started planning a honeymoon for her.

"Now we need to talk about the pregnancy Agent David. How far along are you?" Vance asked.

"16 weeks." Ziva answered.

"Once you get back from your honeymoon I want you on desk duty. I do not want you out going to crime scenes. We don't have to worry about just your life anymore but also the life of your baby." Vance said.

Tony reached for Ziva's hand. He was glad that Vance was putting her on desk duty. Even though Ziva knew it was for the best, deep down it was tearing her apart. She wanted to be out there investigating crime scenes.

* * *

While Ziva, Tony and Gibbs were in Vance's office McGee started planning for what would be the new normal until Ziva had the baby. He started finding paperclips and was locking them up in his desk drawer.

"Tim, what are you doing?" Abby asked.

"It's Ziva, Abby. If her hormones get out of control with this pregnancy she will try to kill us all and she can use a paper clip to do it. I'm not taking that chance." Tim responded.

* * *

"Alright then Ziva as of today you will now be on desk duty until after the baby is born." Director Vance said.

"Thank you." Ziva said. The three stood to walk out. Ziva headed back to her desk as Tony lagged behind in the director's office.

"I want to thank you for doing that, putting her on desk duty." Tony said.

"We need her safe Agent DiNozzo." Vance said patting the young agent on the shoulder.

"Can I go ahead and request that time off for our honeymoon?" Tony asked.

"Sure." Vance said.

Tony turned to Gibbs.

"Boss I need your help with something." Tony said flashing his award winning smile.

* * *

Once Tony and Gibbs got back to the bullpen, Gibbs got a phone call.

"Yeah Gibbs," a few minutes later Gibbs hung up his phone. We got a dead marine near Norfolk. Gear up."

Tony and McGee grabbed their gear and was right behind Gibbs. Ziva also grabbed her gear out of habit.

"Ziva, you're on desk duty, remember?" Gibbs said.

She sat her gear down with a thud.

"Sorry sweetcheeks." Tony said kissing her forehead before running to catch up with the team.

Ziva sat back in her chair. "This is going to be the longest few months of my life." She then felt something like she had felt before. She started rubbing her bump and it did it again. She could feel her baby kicking. She pulled out her copy of the ultrasound picture and placed it on her desk. She looked over at Tony's desk. She was lucky to have him, and their daughter would be lucky to have him as a father.

5 hours later the team was back in the bullpen just as Ziva was packing up to go home.

"How was the case?" Ziva asked.

"Cut and dry really. The marine committed suicide." Tony answered.

"Tony why don't you and Ziva go on home. You guys have had a big day." Gibbs said with a smile.

"On it boss." Tony said leading his wife to the elevator hand in hand.

"How was your first day of desk duty?" Tony asked while he drove their car to their apartment.

"It was boring and terrible. Then the most wonderful thing happened. I got to feel our little girl kick." Ziva said with a smile.

"You got to feel Katie kick?" Tony asked with a grin.

Ziva nodded her head with excitement.

"Zee I have a surprise for you tonight."

"Oh?"

"I think you're really going to like it!" Tony said confidently.

They walked into the apartment. On the bed laid a beautiful white evening gown.

"Tony what is this?" Ziva asked.

"We are going on a date night. Let me help you into the dress." Tony said.

"Isn't this a little too fancy for a date?" Ziva asked.

"Not for where we are going." Tony said as he zipped her dress up.

He then went to the closet and put on a tux.

"Really a tux?"

"Like I said for where we are going nothing is too good, especially for you." Tony said flashing her a smile.

As they drove to their date Ziva was a bit confused. Instead of going downtown they were in a residential neighborhood. Ziva looked around and realized they were at Gibbs house.

"Tony I'm in an evening dress and you are in a tux and we are at Gibbs house. What is going on?"

"Like I said a surprise for you sweetchecks." Tony smiled. He went around and helped her out of the car. Her small bump was accented very well in the dress and she looked beautiful.

They walked up to Gibbs front door. The older agent opened the door to reveal he was also in a tux.

"Ok what is going on?" Ziva said very confused.

They walked into the living room that was filled with flowers and the rest of the team who were wearing suits and Abby in a black evening gown.

"Welcome to our wedding Zee" Tony whispered into Ziva's ear.

Ziva was about ready to cry. It was so sweet that Tony and the team would go out of their way to give them a wedding.

"Can I take your bride DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah boss." Tony said as he made his way to the front with McGee, Abby and Palmer.

Gibbs walked down the makeshift aisle with Ziva clinging to his arm. Vance, Ducky, and Breena we are sitting in the 'crowd.' When Gibbs dropped Ziva off at the front of the audience he sat down next to Ducky as Palmer started the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved we are here today to join our friends Ziva David and Anthony DiNozzo together in holy matrimony."

Tony and Ziva took the rings as Palmer went on.

"Tony repeat after me. I Anthony DiNozzo Jr." Palmer said.

"I Anthony DiNozzo Jr"

"Take you Ziva David to be my lawfully wedded wife.

"I Ziva David"

"I Ziva David"

"Take you Anthony DiNozzo Jr to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"Take you Anthony DiNozzo Jr to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"In sickness and in health" Palmer said

"In sickness and in health" Tony repeated.

"In good times and bad"

"In good times and bad" Ziva repeated.

"For as long as we both shall live"

"For as long as we both shall live." Tony and Ziva said together placing their rings on each other's fingers.

"Now with the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." Palmer said.

Tony wrapped his hands around Ziva's neck and laid one heck of a kiss on her. To be able to do it in front of the team didn't bother him at all. He could finally show his love for her.

"Now I would like to give you a little bit of a present." Tony told Ziva. He pulled an envelope out of his tux jacket pocket. Ziva opened the envelope to find two airplane tickets that read round trip to Paris.

"We're going to Paris?" Ziva asked.

"We're going to Paris!" Tony smiled

She hugged him. She couldn't believe that they were going back to Paris.

"But there's also something else." Tony said.

There was a small box inside the envelope. When Ziva opened it there was a key.

"What is this key for?" Ziva questioned.

"It's the key to our new house. We need the room with a baby on the way." Tony said placing his hands on her belly bump. "We move in after we get back from Paris."

Ziva couldn't believe it! First he planned a wedding, then bought tickets for their honeymoon, now is telling her they will have a real house to come home to. She couldn't help but cry tears of joy. With Tony's hands still on her bump he felt something. Then it didn't it again a little bit stronger.

"Was that our baby?" Tony asked.

Through the tears Ziva nodded and whispered "Yes"

"Guys I just felt our baby girl move!" Tony said all beside himself. He was already so in love with Katie just like he was her mother.

"Hey little Katie, this is your daddy." Tony spoke to Ziva's bump. The baby started kicking more when Tony would talk to her. When Ziva tried it she would be still. It was apparent, their little baby Katie was going to be a daddy's girl and have Tony wrapped around her little finger.

 **Warning, the next chapter gets a bit hot and steam while Tony and Ziva are in Paris. You have been warned.**

Next Chapter up soon! Please Review!


	21. Chapter 21

**Warning, this chapter gets a bit hot and steam while Tony and Ziva are in Paris. You have been warned.**

Ziva was 5 months pregnant when her and Tony left for their honeymoon in Paris. Tony was loving the changes in Ziva's body from the pregnancy. The whole plane ride she couldn't keep her hands off of him. He believed if they could get away with it, they would go to the planes bathrooms and get it on in the air. The pregnancy hormones had really kicked in for Ziva and she couldn't get enough of Tony. She started out by holding his hand. That wasn't really enough for Ziva. Tony had fallen asleep on the flight and he looked so peaceful. She wanted to make it known exactly what she wanted as soon as they landed and got to their motel. She let her hand wander to his crouch. She began to stroke the outside of his pants trying to arouse him physically and sexually. His eyes flew up as something began to standup.

"Sweetchecks, are you trying to tell me something?" Tony asked with a grin.

"Only what I am going to do to you once I get you to the room." Ziva said. With that she laid a kiss on his lips.

"I like the sound of that!" Tony said leaning in for another kiss.

Once the plane landed, Ziva and Tony couldn't get off of the plane fast enough. Tony knew his wife's intentions and he was willing to make good on them. Of course this is what got them into the predicament they were in now with Ziva being pregnant. Ziva was one hell of a lover. They got to the hotel and the clerk wanted to chat with them instead of just checking them in, giving them their key and letting them have their time together.

"Oh Mrs. DiNozzo, when are you due?" the desk clerk ask.

"I still have 4 more months to go." Ziva said rubbing her bump with her right hand all the while holding on to Tony's hand with her left.

"Well congratulations to the both of you. Do you know the gender yet?" the clerk ask, Tony was just ready to go.

"It's a girl. Caitlin Jennifer DiNozzo." Tony said.

"Awe what a very pretty name. Enjoy your stay here in Paris."

Ziva and Tony thanked the clerk and hurried off to their room. They got onto the elevator with several people and they moved to the back. No one was paying attention to the DiNozzo's. Tony ran his hand up Ziva's dress and pulled her panties off. Ziva looked at him and was ready to get into their room. Little did Tony know that with her hormones, he was going to be in trouble. Once they got off the elevator and to their hotel room, Tony fumbled with the room key nervously anticipating what was going to come next. Once he got the door open he let Ziva go in and he shut the door behind them. Ziva gave him a smirk smile and he knew exactly what his wife wanted. He helped her out of her dress letting it drop to the floor. He then grabbed her by the back of the neck laying a passionate kiss on her lips letting his fingers get tangled in her hair. Before he knew it she had him out of his clothes and in the bed. He was very delicate with her. If it had not been for her being pregnant, he would have thrown her on the bed but he was afraid of hurting her or the baby. He started out on top wrapped in the covers. Before he knew it, Ziva had him pinned down and she was on top. She ran her hands through his sand brown hair as she looked into his green eyes. All the while moving in sync with his body. He flipped her back over onto her back and went in for the big finish. They laid next to each other with Ziva laying on his arm. She rubbed his hairy chest while he held her. It became real to the both of them that in just 4 months, they couldn't do this without having a baby in the house that could interrupt at any given moment. It was apparent to the both of them that they were thinking the same thing. Ziva's hormones were raging.

"You wanna go again?" Ziva asked.

"You bet I do!" Tony said getting up off the pillow. He rolled over and got on top of her yet again. He could tell he was doing something right by the sounds Ziva was making. She was a bit of a screamer as she screamed his name. 'if this is what she is like pregnant, I might have to keep her pregnant.' Tony thought.

The only break the two took was to get something to eat. Then they were right back in bed. Needless to say they didn't do much sightseeing in Paris. They did go and see the Eiffel Tower but they saw more of each other than of Paris.

On their final day, Tony got a mo-ped just like he did the first time they were in Paris. They were not ready to get back to reality and work. They would much rather stay here in each other's arms.

On the flight back to D.C. Ziva was nothing like she was on the flight to Paris. She slept with her head over on Tony's shoulder and snored like a sailor. She had kept him up all night snoring when they were undercover. Now he couldn't imagine sleeping without the sweet sounds of his wife snoring. It was late when they got back to D.C. The team was nice enough to move everything over into their new house while they were in Paris. Ziva was out the whole ride home. Tony was in hopes that once they got home she would go in, go straight to bed and sleep. He helped her out of the car and into their new house. However once they got inside it was like a light switch came on for Ziva and Tony was afraid his butt was in trouble.

"Tony the baby is hungry; can you please get us a snack?" Ziva asked.

"Zee you have been asleep this whole time and your hungry now?" Tony asked.

"Well the baby just woke up and she's hungry. Please?!" Ziva said giving him a sad look.

"Ok what would you like?" Tony asked.

"Potato chips with pickles and ice cream." Ziva said.

"Weird request but ok." Tony said fixing her what she wanted.

"There you go Zee." Tony said handing his wife what she wanted.

"Oh thank you my little hairy butt." Ziva said.

As she ate the concoction, Tony almost got sick. It was a gross mixture just to fix little on to eat.

Tony sat there and watch Ziva. He wondered after their time in Paris and her hormones raging, how would she act around headquarters? Plus would he do or say something and her try to kill him? Either way he was just glad that in a few short months they would be bringing their little baby Katie home with them and their family would be complete.

 **New Chapter up soon! Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

It was their first day back to work. Instead of going in as Agent DiNozzo and Agent David, it was Mr. and Mrs. Very Special Agent DiNozzo, or that what Tony joked about in the car ride to the Navy yard. It would be hard on Ziva, since both Gibbs and Vance put her on desk duty until after the baby was born. She was so used to going out with the rest of the team so it would be hard for her to see everyone else go and her have to stay at her desk. What was really confusing was now Gibbs had two agent DiNozzo's on his hands. Ziva and Tony got off the elevator hand in hand with their wedding rings on. They sat their stuff down at the respective desks right across from each other. Gibbs got off the phone and called out to his team in Gibbs fashion.

"We got a dead petty officer. DiNozzo…" Gibbs said. Before he could answer both Ziva and Tony both answered "yes boss?"

Gibbs sighed. _This could get very confusing_ , Gibbs thought.

"The DiNozzo that's not pregnant." Gibbs said. "Grab your gear."

After Tony, Gibbs and McGee was out the door, Ziva was left alone at her desk to do paper work. She was bored and her hormones were raging. They were bad in Paris but they felt worse now. She heard the elevator ding and hoped it was the team coming back.

 _Wait till I get my hands on you Tony DiNozzo._ Ziva thought.

Instead it was Palmer and his wife Breena. Ziva was a bit disappointed to see it was the Palmers.

"Hey Ziva. Where's the team?" Palmer asked.

"Out on a crime scene. I figured you would be out there helping Ducky." Ziva stated.

"No I took Breena to the doctor." Palmer said.

"We're pregnant!" Breena exclaimed.

"What? That's great news! Congratulations!" Ziva said coming out from behind her desk to reveal her on baby bump and give Breena a hug. "Looks like our babies will be close in age."

"When are you do?" Breena asked.

"4 more months."  
"Have you found out the gender yet or been looking at names?"

"Tony and I had a bet. He thought it was a girl, I said it was going to be a boy so we decided who ever was right was the one who got to pick out the name. It's a little girl so her daddy got to pick out the name. Caitlin Jennifer DiNozzo. We will be calling her Katie for short."

"We have been trying to pick out names on the way over here even though it will be a while before we know what we are having." Jimmy said.

"We are thinking Victoria Elizabeth or Anthony James after Tony." Breena said.

"That is the sweetest thing that you would name your son after Tony! He would be thrilled!" Ziva said.

Palmer told Ziva they were taking the rest of the day off to celebrate and would tell the rest of the team later on since they weren't there.

The hour's drug on before the team got back. Once the elevator dinged and revealed the three guys on the team, Ziva could not be more excited. She seen the love of her life walk off the elevator, she wanted to run to him and jump in his arms. It felt like years since the last time she seen him. When Tony sat his stuff down behind his desk, it was apparent that he was tired, but Ziva didn't care how tired he was. She had waited all day for this, and nothing was going to stop her from what she wanted.

"I have a little surprise for you for hairy butt." Ziva said. She pulled at his tie and dragged him toward the elevator.

"Zee, sweetcheeks, I have a lot of paperwork that really needs to be done and…" Tony protested.

Ziva turned really quick, careful not to hit her belly bump on anything. She pressed a finger against his lips.

"Shhhh….just got with it." She whispered.

She threw him into the elevator. As soon as the doors closed she started passionately kissing him. As much as Tony was loving this, he wondered, what if Gibbs catches us?

The elevator let them off right outside autopsy. Surprisingly enough, the lights were off. Palmer had the day off and Ducky wasn't feeling well so he had already brought the body back and went home. It was just him and Ziva in a room where so many dead people had laid. Ziva pushed Tony through the autopsy doors before jumping into his arms, wrapped her legs around his waist and continued to French kiss him. To say he was intrigued was an understatement.

"Let's do it in here." Ziva whispered into his ear looking over at one of the examining tables.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked, a little concerned because it was a cold hard slab, and of course there was always autopsies being performed on those tables.

Ziva nodded her head as she bit her lip.

"If you insist." Tony said. He pulled off her underwear and raised up her dress a bit before lowering his pants and underwear. Ziva laid down on the autopsy table before Tony climbed on top of her. It would have been better if they would have done it in a twin bed, there might have been a little more room. Tony was a little concerned when they were getting into the heat of the moment and Ziva started moaning and screaming, just as Ziva always did. The thought crossed his mind, 'what if someone hears her?' At that point he figured what the hell and just kept going. The only people that could hear her were dead. It was just getting to the good part when Tony heard the doors to Autopsy open and the lights come on. He rolled off the table with a thump and Ziva quickly pulled her dress down.

"What are you guys doing down here?" Palmer asked.

"Us, what about you Jimbo, aren't you supposed to be off today?" Tony asked trying to hide the fact he didn't have anything on from the waist down.

"I had forgotten my work cell phone here, and you know how Ducky is. You always have to answer his calls." Palmer said still trying to figure out what the two agents were doing in his neck of the woods.

"We were trying to connect with some of our victims, trying to put ourselves into their shoes by laying on the slab. See?" Ziva said laying back on the autopsy table. "Very comfortable."

Palmer just shook his head. He had went to medical school, he knew what was happening with Ziva in her pregnancy and that it wasn't trying to find a comfy place in autopsy to sleep.

"Well you two have a good night and you know you already have one bun in the oven, but I guess it don't hurt to practice in autopsy. Have a good night." Palmer said running out the door.

Ziva and Tony couldn't help but laugh.

"Did you see the look on his face? It was like a deer in the headlights. He probably doesn't even know what to do with Breena." Tony said laughing.

Ziva's laughing came to a halt. "Tony, the reason he was off today was because he took Breena to the doctor. Palmer's going to be a father too."

Tony had a confused look on his face.

"Wait what? Palmer and Breena are pregnant?" Tony asked.

Ziva nodded. "Katie will be a little bit older but she will have a playmate when the Palmer's baby comes along. They told me today if it's a boy they want to name him Anthony James after you."

Tony leaned against the autopsy table. He ran his fingers through his sandy brown hair.

"I can't believe they would want to name a baby after me." Tony said shocked.

"Just think, Katie could end up marrying Anthony Palmer." Ziva smiled.

"I can picture her marrying a Palmer before I would McGee son if he ever had a boy. That poor kid would be a total nerd. Between having McGee as it's father and Abby as it's mother, the kid would never stand a chance in high school." Tony joked.

Ziva gave him a slap to the back of the head.

"Whoever Katie decides to marry we will support. But for now lets just focus on her coming into the world safe and healthy. Until then though I want to focus on us." Ziva said. She pinned Tony down on the examine table and climbed on top. He was in for a night in autopsy.

New Chapter up soon, Please review.


	23. Chapter 23

Tony and Ziva woke the next morning to the cold darkness of the autopsy room. Tony looked at his watch. 7:30 am. Dang the team would be coming in just any minute and Ducky would be coming in in no time.

"We got to get up Zee." Tony told Ziva who was still wanting to go again.

"Just one more time my little hairy butt?"

"Zee we got to get upstairs before anyone knows that we spent the night down here. Oh crap." Tony said.

"What's wrong?"

"We don't have any extra clothes. If we go upstairs in the same clothes we had on yesterday, Gibbs is going to get suspicious."

"What about in the locker room? I think we still have some clothes in there." Ziva suggested.

"You are a genius sweetchecks." Tony said kissing her on the forehead. Ziva grabbed his face and pulled his lips to hers.

"If I can't have all of you this morning, at least let me have your lips." Ziva said biting her lip after giving him a kiss.

The couple quickly showered, got dressed and headed upstairs to their respected desks.

"It's about time the DiNozzo's show up." Gibbs says before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Sorry Gibbs." Ziva replied.

"What have we got boss?" Tony asked.

"We have a Marine that is missing. I want each one of you to start tracking everything on our corporal from his bank statements, to his bank account hell I want to know the last time he took a shit. Just find Corporal Parks." Gibbs demanded.

As Ziva and Tony stood at the plasma screen looking at the last known location and the picture of Corporal Parks, Ziva's hands started wandering over to Tony's lower half.

"Not right now Zee." Tony whispered in her ear.

Ziva turned with fire in her eyes and glared at her husband. She went and sat down at her desk. Once Tony sat down at his desk, Ziva walked up behind him and started rubbing his neck before she leaned down and rubbed her tongue inside his ear.

"Dang it Ziva, I told you no." Tony yelled as Ziva backed off. Her hormones was running rampant. Before Tony knew what was coming, Ziva already was back at her desk. Tony shook his head and went back to his work. He then felt something hard hit his head.

"Ow!" Tony yelled. He looked down in his lap and their laid his Mighty Mouse stapler. Ziva had sneaked it away from his desk and threw it at him. He looked up just in time to see Ziva throwing a wad of paper at him.

'She's really asking for it.' Tony thought.

"DiNozzo's why don't you go see if Abby has any new leads." Gibbs said, anything to get the two fighting children out of the house for a while.

Ziva and Tony made their way to the elevator. Once Tony hit the button for the lab, Ziva flipped the emergency switch.

"I want you to be ready once we get there." Ziva said laying a kiss on Tony's lips.

"Zee we are going down to Abby's lab." Tony protested.

"I know; she has a futon that we can use." Ziva said biting her lip.

"Ok you got me" Tony said grabbing Ziva by the back of the neck and letting the kiss go deeper before she hopped and wrapped her legs around Tony. In among their passion, Ziva's foot hits the emergency switch and they are on their way down to the lab. Tony carries his blushing, pregnant bride into the lab. He looks around and doesn't see Abby, so he slipped in quietly. He laid Ziva down on the futon and began to undo his pants, Ziva ripped his shirt off of him to reveal his magnificent hairy chest she loved so well. As the two started to make love neither knew anyone was anywhere around. Abby was standing behind her computer and could see and hear all the action going on on her futon. As the moment started to get really heated, Abby could hear Ziva's moans and screams of pleasure. Abby turned up her music just as loud as she could to drowned out the noise of the DiNozzo's. Little did Ziva and Tony know, Bert the Hippo was on the futon. Tony's knee caught Bert just right causing the stuffed hippo to let out a farting noise. This sparked laughter from the DiNozzo couple. Tony couldn't help but bounce on Bert as he also bounced on his wife. Abby shook her head.

'Poor Bert is going to need therapy after they get done.' Abby thought.

Abby heard the door to her lab open and Gibbs walked in.

"Have you seen the DiNozzo's?" Gibbs asked.

"What Gibbs? Can't hear you over this rocking music." Abby said trying to dance Gibbs out of the lab.

Gibbs wasn't having it. He walked over and turned Abby's music down.

'Busted' Tony thought. It was a good thing they had just finished.

"Abby I asked if you have seen the DiNozzo's? They were supposed to come down here and get an update from you on the case." Gibbs said getting irritated.

"No I haven't seen them today." Abby lied.

"If you do see them, send them my way." Gibbs said. With that he turned back on Abby's music and walked out.

"That was a short call." Ziva said.

"Close call Zee." Tony corrected.

"Whatever, same thing." Ziva rolled her eyes.

"I guess we better get back upstairs before Gibbs finds us." Tony suggested while pulling his shirt back on.

Ziva sat on the futon as she watched Tony get dressed. The urge to rip his clothes off of him was very strong but she knew it would only make him irritated, especially since they really did need to get back to work. As they walked through the lab the couple was spotted by Abby.

"There you two are I have been looking all over for you!" Abby said. She gave Tony and Ziva a hug and then leaned down to Ziva's bump and asked "How is our little team baby doing?"

"She's doing good, becoming very active and loves to kick a lot." Ziva answered.

"Gibbs is wanting you guys up in the bullpen, not sure what's going on." Abby said.

"Thanks Abs." Tony said as he grabbed Ziva's hand and ran for the elevator.

Abby walked over to her futon and found poor Bert. She picked him up and began to talk to him.

"I think you and I both need to wash our eyes and ears out after that Bert." Abby said giving Bert a squeeze. "Or maybe their session just gave me a great idea!"

The elevator dinged and the DiNozzo's walked into the bullpen.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Gibbs spat.

"We've been working on the case." Tony answered.

"Uh huh…I will do with you two later. Right now Palmer has an announcement to make."

"What autopsy gremlin finally figured out the dead can't talk back?" Tony joked.

Ziva elbowed him in the ribs making Tony wince in pain.

"What was that for?" Tony asked through a pain breath.

"Because if you don't shut up he could tell Gibbs what we did last night." Ziva whispered in his ear.

'Dang it I forgot about that.' Tony thought.

The two walked to the middle of the bullpen and waited to see what Palmer had to say.

"Go ahead Palmer, we are all here." Gibbs encouraged Palmer.

"Well I just wanted to let you guys know that Breena and I are expecting." Palmer said grinning ear to ear.

"Well Palmer that's great congrats." Gibbs said giving Palmer a handshake.

"That means your baby and little Katie will be playmates." McGee said.

"Lots of playdates ahead Jimmy." Ziva said giving him a hug.

"I didn't think you had it in ya." Tony said before receiving a slap on the head from Gibbs.

"Congrats Autopsy Gremlin." Tony added giving Palmer a hug.

As they went back to their desks Ziva whispered into Tony's ear "I'm not done with you yet." She gave him a wink and sat down behind her desk.

 **Where else will Ziva try and drag Tony? Will Gibbs catch them before long? New chapter up soon! Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Warning this chapter gets a bit steamy. You have been warned.**

After lunch, Ziva and Tony were nowhere to be found. Instead of heading back to the bullpen like they were supposed to, Ziva drug her little hairy butt into the integration room and locked the door.

"Ziva what are you doing?" Tony asked.

"I told you I wasn't done with you yet." Ziva said biting her lip.

Tony couldn't resist and she knew it. He moved toward her and removed her dress. He took off her bra and brushed his hand against her chest. He then proceeded to pull off his pants as Ziva unbuttoned his shirt. Tony removed her panties and laid her down on the table in interrogation. He kissed the inner part of her thighs before moving on up. Ziva moaned his name loudly. As she quivered with anticipation, Tony got on top of her and started making love to her.

"oh Tony!" Ziva yelled.

Unknown to Tony and Ziva, McGee was on the other side of the glass and was watching the whole thing. He had forgotten his note pad in the viewing room and had went back in to get it when he heard the awfulness noise that was Ziva screaming with pleasure. As hard as McGee tried to look away he couldn't and he was traumatized but what he saw. Ziva then flipped Tony over and climbed on top.

"Dang a woman that knows what she wants and goes for it." McGee said to himself.

Tony and Ziva forgot all about there being cameras in interrogation, and their love making was all caught on tape. McGee hurried down to Abby's lab hoping he could forget the image he just seen.

"Abby I just witnessed the most awkward thing." McGee said.

"Trust me it couldn't be any worse than what I've seen today. I watched Tony and Ziva make love on my futon." Abby said.

"Seriously? Today? They were just up in interrogation getting it on. There's cameras in there." McGee mentioned.

"Oh no. We have to pull those tapes before anyone finds out." Abby said.

She got on her computer and started pulling the footage of Tony and Ziva. McGee and Abby stood and watched on Abby's computer as the couple finished their business. Once they were done, Abby pulled the tapes and burned two dvds.

"Why are you burning dvd's of them making love?" McGee asked.

"So we can have a copy and give one to Tony before we destroy the evidence." Abby said.

"Why do we need a…oh" McGee said catching on.

"We are going to compare what we saw and then maybe we can make our own tape." Abby smiled.

McGee couldn't help but smile at Abby before laying a tender kiss on her lips. She was the love of his life.

Abby and McGee went up to the bullpen together. They found Tony and Ziva hard at working hard at their desks.

McGee hurried to his desk while Abby went to Tony's. She handed the dvd to Tony.

"I think you might want this. We destroyed the original copy." Abby said handing the copy of the DVD over to Tony.

"What is this?" Tony asked.

"This is yours and Ziva's session in interrogation. Enjoy." Abby said smiling.

Tony's face turned red. He tossed the DVD into a drawer hopefully to never see the light of day again. Ziva got up from her desk and sat down on the corner of Tony's desk.

"What did Abby give you?" Ziva asked.

Tony looked around to make sure Gibbs was nowhere around.

"It's our sex tape from interrogation. Apparently we forgot to turn off the cameras." Tony said.

"Sex tape huh. Would you like to take it home, maybe watch it?" Ziva suggested.

"Ziva that is totally inappropriate. We will watch it tonight before we go to bed." Tony said with a smirk.

* * *

In the following weeks Ziva and Tony tried to be a little more careful only doing their "business" at home. Poor Tony however was exhausted. Instead of sleeping at night, Ziva was working him and keeping him up. Ziva and Tony got to work after a wild and crazy night in the bedroom together. Ziva seemed perfectly fine. Tony on the other hand resembled Gibbs coming in with a cup of coffee in hand. During the morning Gibbs sees Tony yawning.

"DiNozzo, did you not get enough sleep last night?" Gibbs finally asked.

"No just been practicing for the sleepless nights with a newborn once Katie comes." Tony said taking a sip of his coffee.

Ziva looked over at Tony and chuckled. She knew full well she was the one keeping him up all night. McGee walked over to Tony's desk and whispered something into his ear that made Tony smile.

"Yeah sure thing Probie. Let's go take care of it now." Tony says getting up from his desk and grabbing his jacket.

"Where do you two think you are going?" Gibbs asked.

"We are going to check out some leads on a case." McGee said.

Tony looked at McGee. What they were about to do was nowhere near any case, but if they got caught, someone would have to call NCIS to investigate their deaths because Gibbs would kill them both. While they were finishing up on their little adventure, Gibbs called Tony's cellphone.

"Agent DiNozzo." Tony answered nervously, he couldn't let Gibbs know where he was. If he knew it would blow everything.

"DiNozzo, you and McGee get down to Norfolk. We got a dead sailor." Gibbs said.

"We will be right there boss." Tony said as he hung up the phone.

"What's that all about?" McGee asked.

"We got a dead sailor at Norfolk, Gibbs wants us to go investigate. I would say we go with this one and get out of here. We can't let Gibbs know we were here." Tony said.

Tony and McGee headed to the register and bought what they came for and headed to Norfolk.

 **What did Tony and McGee have up their sleeve? And whose life is about to change forever? New chapter up soon! Please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

McGee didn't want to settle but knew his boss needed him more. As soon as they made their purchase, Tony and McGee were on their way to Norfolk. It still had not sunk in to Tony yet that his wife was no longer allowed to go out on the scene of crimes. That is until the baby was born. He still couldn't believe he was going to be a father. Once they made it to Norfolk, Tony was snapped out of his daze about his pregnant wife back at headquarters.

"McGee I want you to take pictures. DiNozzo you bag and tag." Gibbs demanded.

As the partners worked, McGee was getting irritated.

"Tony, what if I don't make it in time she is going to kill me." McGee said starting to panic.

"Probie calm down. Everything will be fine just breathe." Tony said trying to calm the young agent.

* * *

Once the team got back to headquarters, Gibbs told the agents they couldn't leave until all the evidence was logged and reports were done. With that being said the agents knew they would be there half the night. McGee was the most upset. If Gibbs had not been there, he would have thrown a temper tantrum and busted out crying. His whole plan was ruined. He called and canceled the dinner plans at the fancy Italian restaurant Tony got them into. All his plans we ruined.

"McGee take this down to Abby." Gibbs said handing a small bag of evidence over to the young agent. McGee snatched the evidence out of Gibbs hands and stormed down to the lab.

"What's wrong with him?" Ziva asked.

"He had big plans tonight." Tony said.

"Oh I see." Ziva answered back. She wasn't sure but she had a good feeling she knew what those plans entailed.

Tim walked in and threw the evidence on the table next to Abby.

"Here's the stupid evidence." McGee said before storming away trying not to look Abby in the eyes.

"Cranky much?" Abby asked.

McGee spun around "Yeah maybe I am!" McGee spat. "I had plans tonight. Plans that was ruined by this stupid case and these stupid evidence. I had a dinner planned at a fancy restaurant. I was going to tell you how much I love you and how much I needed you in my life and…" McGee pulled the ring out of his coat pocket and sat it down beside Abby "and I was going to ask you to marry me."

Abby was in complete shock.

"Timmy are you asking what I think you're asking?" Abby asked about in tears.

McGee then realized it didn't have to be anything fancy. It could be right there in the lab. He calmed down a bit more and picked the ring box back up.

"I guess I am." He got down on one knee in front of Abby "Abbigail Scuito, will you make me the happiest man alive? Will you marry me?" McGee asked opening the box.

Inside was a beautiful diamond ring. Abby squealed with excitement before the tears started flowing.

"Of course Timmy! I would love to!" Abby said.

McGee then slipped the engagement ring on her ring finger before standing up and taking Abby into his arms and laying a kiss on her lips.

"We have to go tell the others!" Abby exclaimed.

As the elevator dinged in the squad room the team could hear the running of clompy shoes. They looked up to find Abby dragging McGee.

"Abby what's going on?" Gibbs asked.

Abby finally let go of McGee who was trying to catch his breath. She flashed her engagement ring to Gibbs.

"We are getting married!" Abby squealed.

"You what? What have I told all of you about rule 12? Does no one listen to me anymore?" Gibbs said sarcastically.

Ziva was able to push herself up out of her chair and waddled over to the happy couple.

"Let me see it Abs" Ziva said as Abby thrusted her hand towards Ziva "Oh my Abby it's beautiful"

"Ya did good Probie." Tony said putting an arm around McGee.

"Ah heck we have all broke rule 12, come here son." Gibbs told McGee as he gave him a hug, something that really shocked McGee.

"Oh my gosh I have to start planning a wedding." Abby laughed. "Will you be my maid of honor?"

"Of course I will" Ziva said. "Depends though on when you want the wedding. I may be too big to even fit into a dress." That made Ziva and Abby laugh.

"I want to have it after Katie is born, that way she can be my little flower girl." Abby explained.

After spending 2 more hours on the case the team was finally allowed to go home. Ziva was still all hyped up on the engagement of Abby and Mcgee that she couldn't stop talking about it. Tony however was just ready to go to sleep.

"So my little hairy butt, how about we have a little bit of time to ourselves?" Ziva said trying to be sexy.

"Sweet cheeks you know I love you but for once can we please have one night where we can actually use the bed for sleep?" Tony said exhausted.

It didn't make Ziva a happy camper and to be honest it was a good thing there was no paperclips in her sight. They laid down that night cuddled up to each other. As soon as Tony's head hit the pillow, he was out. Ziva laid there and watched him as he slept. He looked so peaceful, that is until he started snoring. She couldn't believe she got so lucky. He was going to make a wonderful father to their little Katie.

* * *

Months went by and Ziva was getting close to her due date. Really the doctor said the baby was healthy enough to come at anytime. She was 36 weeks pregnant and realized that her and Tony had no clue what they would be doing once the baby came. Heck they were too busy to really go to any classes. With time winding down, Gibbs forced the couple to take some time off and go to Lamaze classes. With Tony going as her coach, Ziva knew it would be anything but boring.

"You breathe in and slowly breathe out. Your coach will help you with the breathing exercise while you are in labor." The teacher explained.

"I swear Tony if you don't help me to breathe during labor I will kill you." Ziva said. She had her hands on her stomach while Tony sat behind her holding her. She had leaned back against him. She looked around the room. She couldn't help but think she had the hottest husband. What brought her attention back to the class was a strong kick from her baby girl.

"Dang she's strong isn't she?" Tony asked. He had his hands on Ziva's big belly when little Katie decided to kick the crap out of her momma.

"You have no idea." Ziva responded.

"Ok next we are going to learn how to change a baby's diaper." The instructor said.

Each team was given a baby doll. Instead of putting the on correctly Tony put the diaper on the baby's head. Ziva couldn't help but shake her head as the instructor came back around to check.

"I do not know who this man is but he is not the father of my child." Ziva laughed.

"Oh really so who's baby is it? Gibbs, McGee?" Tony played into it.

"Palmer" Ziva said

"Autopsy gremlin seriously?" Tony exclaimed.

Little did Tony and Ziva know that Breena and Jimmy was actually in the class as well. Jimmy got up from Breena and walked over to the DiNozzo's.

"Did you call for me?" Palmer asked.

"Palmer, what are you doing here?" Tony asked.

"Breena's pregnant and we have to have the class remember?" Palmer laughed.

"Right, we were just messing around Ziva is joking that the baby isn't mine but instead yours." Tony said.

That made him receive an elbow to the gut from Ziva.

"I can assure you Tony, that baby is all yours." Palmer laughed.

Ziva was nervous about Tony becoming a dad and her a mother. Were they really ready for this baby?

* * *

Ziva's belly had gotten huge. She could no longer see her feet and she was feeling tired and slow. Not to mention uber cranky. No matter what Tony done it was the wrong thing in Ziva's eyes. Tony had taken off work to take Ziva to her last checkup before the baby came. The ultrasound looked good. Ziva could tell she could breathe a little easier which was strange to her. The doctor assured her it was all part of the pregnancy.

"Well Mrs. DiNozzo your baby has dropped. Meaning that your baby girl is getting in position for her grand entrance. Can you lay back for me and we will check a few more things." Dr. Steele said.

Ziva lied back and held Tony's hand.

"Your effaced at 95% already and your dilated to a 3. I would say within the next 24 to 48 hours your water should break and you should have a baby in your arms. I suggest you go home and get some rest while you can because to be honest it won't be long now." Dr. Steele explained.

"Is it too late to say I want the epidural?" Ziva asked.

"Of course not. We will set that up for you." Dr. Steele answered. "I will see you guys in less than 48 hours." the doctor smiled.

Ziva was so miserable that night. She rubbed her stomach imagining that they would have their little one in no time. She had often heard that if you walk it can cause her to go into labor. She finally talked Tony into walking with her around the block a few times while they also walked their German shepherd. After making the block for the 4th time, Tony started getting hungry.

"Can we please go back home and order some pizza?" Tony begged his wife.

"Ok fine, but if Katie doesn't come soon I blame you." Ziva said aggravated with Tony.

Once the pizza arrived, Ziva poured hot sauce on her slice of pepperoni pizza.

"Zi what are you doing?" Tony asked in disgust.

"I am hoping that the spicy food will make Katie want to come out." Ziva said.

She than remembered one more thing that would help with triggering labor, having sex.

"Tony please can we make love." Ziva said putting her arm around Tony and stroking his hair. "It might be the last time we get to before the baby comes."

Ziva was right. Tony threw his slice of pizza back into the box and picked Ziva up, carrying her to the bedroom. Tony didn't realize how heavy a nine-month pregnant woman could weigh. It was a little awkward to do it with baby in the middle, but Ziva would do anything to cause her labor to start. She was absolutely miserable.

Ziva was exhausted once they were done. Tony offered to put dinner up while she lay in bed asleep. Ziva's back was aching for some reason but she didn't pay much attention to it. Tony came to bed and held his wife until he also fell asleep.

Something in the middle of the night awoke Ziva. She had a strong sharp pain in her stomach. She felt like she could barely move due to the pain. She looked at the alarm clock. It was just a little before 2 a.m. Ziva then felt a warm sensation between her legs. She wasn't seriously peeing the bed, was she? She then turned on the bed side lamp to find her water broke.

"Tony, Tony wake up!" Ziva yelled trying to wake a sleeping Tony.

"Just five more minutes." Tony mumbled.

"Tony my water broke and I'm having contractions." Ziva exclaimed.

Tony rolls over and thinking he is just dreaming.

"Damn it DiNozzo! I'm having a baby!" Ziva screamed out in pain during a contraction.

That woke Tony up. It was actually happening. Ziva was actually in labor! Tony jumped up and threw on a pair of sweats and his Ohio State shirt. Ziva was attempting to get at least some slippers on. At this point she knew whatever she put on would more than likely be ruined. Tony was so excited he forgot the go bag Ziva had packed and ready to go for when she went into labor. Instead he went to their closet, grabbed as many clothes as he could and ran to the car and threw them in the trunk. He then ran back inside the house and picked Ziva up. He carried her out to the car before speeding off to the hospital. Tony's driving resembled Ziva's and she was glad for that as the contractions became more frequent and intense. However, not everyone was so impressed by Tony's driving. Tony looked into the rearview mirror and seen flashing lights behind him.

"Come on not now" Tony mumbled under his breath as he pulled over to the side of the road.

"Tony what are you doing?" Ziva asked before screaming out in pain with the next contraction. "We need to get to the hospital!"

"We just got pulled over."

 **Will Ziva and Tony make it to the hospital before baby DiNozzo makes her grand appearance or will Tony have to deliver his baby girl? New chapter up soon! Please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

A young cocky police officer stepped out of his patrol car and made his way to Tony's car. Tony just hopped this wouldn't take too long, his wife was in pain and was about to have a baby for crying out loud.

"Licenses and registration." The officer said. It was the officer first week on the job and he was extremely excited to pull someone over for the first time.

Tony handed the officer his licenses and registration. He also pulled out his badge and flashed it.

"Listen I am a special agent with NCIS, so is my wife. She's in labor and we really need to get to the hospital." Tony tried to explain.

"NCIS? What the heck? I've never heard of that agency." The officer smirked.

"It's freaking Navel Criminal Investigation Service. Now can we move along." Ziva screamed out while having a contraction.

The officer thinks they are just making up excuses to get out of a ticket.

"Ok let me go run this real quick." The officer said going back to his car.

It seemed as though it took forever. Tony was started to become very irritated because this rookie was holding them up. 'For goodness sakes can't this damn cop see we are having a baby here.' Tony thought.

While this guy is taking his good ole easy time, Ziva's contractions are getting harder and closer together.

"Just breath honey. In and out. Deep breaths. We will make it in time." Tony said trying to console his wife.

"You either shut up or I will kill you with a paperclip." Ziva gritted through another contraction. Tony put his hand on top of Ziva's. Huge mistake. During the brunt of her contraction she grabbed on to his hand and squeezed with all her might.

"Ziva….Ziva let go of the hand….ow..ow…" Tony said.

Once the contraction eased she let go of Tony's hand. He knew not to put his hand near her again.

"Would you mind really telling me why you were speeding?" The rookie said handing stuff back to Tony.

Another one of Ziva's contractions hit and she starts screaming.

"I'd suggest you go look at my wife." Tony suggests.

Ziva starts screaming in Hebrew and attracts this rookie's attention. It scares the poor newbie half to death.

"Unless you want to help deliver this baby, then I suggest you let us get to the hospital." Tony told the rookie. It wouldn't be the first time Tony delivered a baby but he doesn't want it to be his own that he has to deliver.

The rookie went over to the passengers side and seen just how pregnant Ziva really was and saw the signs of pain on her face.

"You know what, forget the ticket. Let me escort you guys to the hospital, you know as a personal favor after all." The rookie said.

They went speeding off to the hospital. Tony trying to make sure his wife was ok as her contractions got worse. They made it to the hospital in record time. A nurse came running out with a wheelchair and whisked away to the labor and delivery floor. While they got Ziva settled in and the epidural started, Tony called Gibbs.

"Yeah Gibbs"

"Hey boss I hope I didn't wake you."

"DiNozzo this better be important. It's 2:30 in the morning."

"Oh it is boss. We are at the hospital. Ziva's in labor."

That got Gibbs attention.

"I will be there in 10." Gibbs said

Gibbs took the liberty of calling the rest of the team so Tony could get back to Ziva. Little did anyone know, Ziva had already been in labor for 6 hours.

The team arrives shortly after their phone calls all excited to meet baby Katie. Gibbs starts pacing back and forth in the waiting room with his team waiting for any news and waiting to become a grandpa.

Ziva's labor was long and drown out and she was exhausted. Tony looked at the clock. Poor Ziva had been in labor now for 19 hours.

"You're doing great honey. Not much longer." Tony said trying to comfort Ziva.

Dr. Steele came in at 3pm that afternoon.

"Mrs. DiNozzo lets check you out shall we." Dr Steele said.

Ziva and the baby were doing well and making progress.

"Mrs. DiNozzo, you will be happy to know that you are dilated to a 10 and the baby is already starting to crown. It's time to start pushing." The doctor explained.

"Push Ziva Push" one of the nurses encouraged.

Ziva pushed as hard as she could.

"Come on honey you can do it." Tony said wiping the sweat from her forehead. "Deep breaths honey"

"Just a few more pushes." Dr. Steele said.

With all her might, Ziva pushed and then one of the happiest things happened, their baby girl was born.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Steele said holding up their baby.

The nurse cleaned the baby girl up and weighed her before placing the sweet little thing on Ziva's chest.

"Baby DiNozzo, meet your mommy and daddy." The nurse said.

"Hi baby girl welcome to the world." Ziva said.

"Ya did good Zee" Tony said.

"So what is her name?" The nurse asked.

"Caitlyn Jennifer DiNozzo." Ziva answered.

"Katie for short." Tony chimed in.

"Well Miss Katie is 8 pounds even and she is 19 inches long." The nurse said.

As the new parents looked at their baby girl, Katie opened her eyes to reveal she had pretty green eyes just like Tony. She gave her parents a cute little smile that stole their hearts.

 **New Chapter up soon! Please review!**


	27. Chapter 27

Tony and Ziva couldn't believe they were actually parents. They were in awe of this little human that laid in front of them.

"She looks just like you." Ziva smiled as she looked into Tony's green eyes.

A nurse came and took Katie to get her cleaned up.

"I am going to tell the team the great news." Tony smiled at his wife and now the mother of his baby girl.

Both Tony and Ziva were exhausted but also was so excited for their extended family to meet the newest member of the family. Tony walked out into the waiting room to find the team. McGee was over in a corner asleep with his head against the wall. Abby was sitting next to him with her head on his shoulder and was holding onto him. Breena was also asleep. She rested her hand on her pregnant stomach as her head was on Jimmy's shoulder. Jimmy and Ducky was chatting about another wild and crazy story Ducky had experienced in his youth. Then there was Gibbs. He was pacing the floor anxiously awaiting the birth of his granddaughter. When Gibbs seen Tony his voice woke the team up.

"Tony, is she here yet? How's Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

Tony smiled at the older agent before placing a tender hand on his shoulder.

"She's here!" Tony smiled with a glow on his face.

"Can we meet her?" Abby excitedly asked.

"Of course!" Tony grinned. He was so excited to show off his baby girl.

The team walked into the room to find Ziva in a hospital bed holding a little baby. The tiny thing wore a bonnet and was wrapped in a pink and white blanket. Tony worked his way over to Ziva's bed and sat down on the bed beside her.

"We would like for you to meet, Caitlyn Jennifer DiNozzo." Ziva announced.

"8 pounds and 19 inches." Tony looked down at his daughter and said.

Tony slipped Katie out of Ziva's arms and placed her into Gibbs'. Tears welled up in the aging agent's eyes.

"She beautiful." Gibbs cried. "Hi Miss Katie. I'm you Grandpa Gibbs."

As if she was trying to talk, Katie opened her big greens eyes and tried to make noises with her mouth.

"She's precious." Jimmy said gathered in beside Gibbs.

"She's adorable" McGee chimed in.

"You guys!" Abby exclaimed making a discovery "Katie is the Very Special Baby of NCIS."

"Special Baby Katie DiNozzo, I like it!" Ziva smiled.

"No, Very Special Baby Katie DiNozzo. She's like her father Very Special." Tony insisted.

Everyone had to laugh. Leave it to Tony. It was apparent to the team Katie was going to be very beautiful when she grew up. She had Tony's eyes, his killer grin, even with no teeth yet, but had Ziva's curly black hair. Tony would have to lock her up because the boys would be after her. She was going to be a knock out.

 **New chapter up soon, Please Review!**


	28. Chapter 28

A few days after having their little bundle of joy, Ziva and Tony were allowed to take their baby home. Little Katie had already started breastfeeding in the hospital. Ziva was thankful for that. It wouldn't be a hard transition once they got home. The very first night Katie was very quiet, however Tony insisted on going and holding her anytime she made a little whimper. That continued until Katie only wanted her daddy picking her up. One night Katie got fussy, Tony decided to try something different. He put her swing next to the piano and then went and got a fussy Katie.

"We need to try and let your mommy sleep." Tony whispered to this beautiful baby that looked up at him with big green eyes.

Tony started playing piano while swinging Katie. The combination lulled her back to sleep. Katie seemed to love to listen to her daddy play piano because around the same time every night, almost if it was their routine, Tony would go and break Katie out of her crib, place her in her swing and play the piano for her.

It wasn't before long, Tony wanted to try and feed a hungry Katie. Ziva cherished the moments she had feeding Katie. It was mother daughter bonding time. Reluctantly, Ziva started some milk in a bottle so Tony could have the experience. After Tony was able to feed her, Katie no longer wanted her mother to feed her. Ziva tried hard to get her daughter to breastfeed again, however is Tony was around Katie refused to eat, only wanting Tony to feed her.

It was the middle of the night. Tony was supposed to go back to work the next morning. Little Katie decided she was hungry around midnight. Ziva got up with her and tried her hardest to get Katie to eat. Instead the baby yelled and screamed even more. Tony woke up to screams and the crying coming from the nursery.

"Zee I think Katie is calling for you." A sleep Tony said. "Zee?" Tony rolled over to find his wife was no longer in the bed with him. He forced himself out of bed and padded down to the nursery.

When Tony got to the door, he found a crying Katie and Ziva in the rocker.

"I can get her to hush. I changed her diaper, I've been trying to feed her but she won't eat." Ziva cried.

"Let's see here." Tony said taking their daughter.

The screaming and crying went down to a whimper. Tony grabbed a bottle from the warmer and Katie latched on the second it came close to her little lips. Ziva ran her finger through her hair and wiped her tears.

"If I didn't know any better I would say Katie thinks you're her momma." Ziva laughed.

Tony flashed his killer watt smile.

"She loves both of us sweetheart. It's just she's a daddy's girl." Tony said as Katie fell asleep in his arms.

Ziva couldn't believe how good of a father Tony was. She was going to miss him when he went back to work.

Weeks went by and Tony was noticing the depression in Ziva to be growing worse. He had often heard of women having postpartum depression. Now he was living with a wife that had it. It was messing with Ziva's hormones like crazy. No matter what Tony was supportive of his wife, insisting she take a break and let him care for Katie when he was home. He encouraged Ziva to pump when the baby wouldn't nurse.

Their lives were finally getting back under control. Tony was coming home every day for lunch to see Katie and Ziva. This day however was totally different. Tony had to work through lunch and didn't get to come home. This threw Katie totally off schedule making her scream and cry when her daddy didn't come to see her.

 _When it gets less busy let me know and I will bring you lunch._

Ziva texted Tony. Of course a smile creeped across his face at the thought of his two favorite ladies coming to his job and bringing him lunch.

 _I always knew you were the type to bring your man lunch._

Ziva had to laugh when she read his response. She often told him that she was not a type. However, she didn't mind making lunch for her man.

Katie was getting worse instead of better throwing her little fit.

"Ok sweet girl, let's get you ready and we will go see your Abba." Ziva said herself trying to hold back the tears.

Katie cried herself to sleep in the car on the way to the navy yard. It was the first bit of peace and quiet Ziva had had since Tony left for work that morning and she was going to cherish every last second of it. As soon as the car was parked, Katie big green eyes flew open to survey her surroundings. When she found her daddy was nowhere to be found, the tears started flowing and the screams commenced. As Ziva went through security with Katie in her car seat, she apologized to anyone and everyone for the screaming tiny human she carried. Once she got on the elevator, it was as if the whole Navy yard could hear Katie's screams echoing from the elevator. Ziva walked into the bullpen and hurried over to her desk so she could sit the car seat down.

"There's my pretty ladies. Looks like someone is upset." Tony said making faces at Katie while he unbuckled her from the car seat.

"I haven't gotten her to hush since you left this morning. It only got worse around noon when you normally take your lunch broke." Ziva said.

"It's lunch break Zee." Tony said kissing her on the forehead. That got him smacked in the arm but the closest thing Ziva could find to hit him with which happened to be a paper folder.

"Now who's a good girl." Tony said rocking their daughter.

Katie opened her big green eyes and smiled at Tony.

"Well since you already calmed her down, would you like to feed her too?" Ziva asked.

Tony smiled at her and nodded his head. He made his way back behind his desk and sat down with his daughter. Ziva handed him the bottle and the baby went to town as if she had not been fed in days.

"I didn't know you were bringing Katie up today!" McGee said as he went over to Tony's side to admire Katie.

"You better watch out McGee. I have often heard that baby fever is contagious. Next thing you know Abby will be wanting one." Ziva laughed.

The elevator dinged catching everyone's attention. Out came Gibbs and Abby. Once Abby seen that Ziva was there, she threw her arms around her friend.

"Gosh I've missed you so much!" Abby said.

"Thanks Abs." I'm still off for the next couple of weeks. Though I do miss this place." Ziva looked around the bullpen.

"Can I hold her Tony?" Abby questioned.

"Sure." Tony said talking the bottle away from Katie "Here ya go" he said as he lifted Katie up to Abby.

"Timmy just think. We are getting married and we could have one of these. Just think of little goth McGee's running around the house and the Navy Yard for that matter. Oh and then we could get them little Berts that they could carry around while they are in daycare. Which of course you know they will want to spend most of their time in the lab learning how forensics works." Abby rambled.

Ziva and Tony gave a look at a very scared McGee.

"What did we tell ya McUncle. That baby fever ya got to watch out for it. Before long you could be a McDad." Tony laughed.

 **New chapter up soon. Please Review**


End file.
